Finding the Perfect Groom
by cjalyssa
Summary: LAST CHAPPIE UP! Yaoi, Hanamichi is going to be a clan leader and he needs a groom. Who among the Kanagawa's resident bishounens will be his husband? Place your bet everyone, the game Finding the Perfect Groom has begun... and it is about to end!
1. Prologue: The Test

Title: Finding the Perfect Groom Prologue  
Author: Cjalyssa  
Disclaimer: I own Nothing except my dog… Hei, where the heck is he?  
Warning: Eheheh... one word, CRAP…

**Prologue:** **The Test**

**5 years ago on AZCARRA VILLA**

"Son, it's nearly time" a dignified man, named Martie Azcarra, said to his good-looking son who is currently standing at the balcony of his room, gazing at their vast land.

"Hnh" was the entire boy's reply.

It's the boy's birthday that day but no one in the big villa showed any sign of preparing for a big party, rather all of them are sad.

The man sighed, "You know that you have to do this."

"I know I have to, but it doesn't mean that I have to like it, do I?" the boy said sarcastically without looking back.

"This is inevitable, as the next leader of our clan, you have to take the same test as all the leaders of the clan did in the past and if you fail you will be banished from the clan forever."

"Yes, I know that."

"Your flight will leave at exactly 9 a.m. You have," looking at his watch," roughly an hour to get ready."

"Hnh.." Finally turning around, he walks to his bed where his clothes lay scattered waiting to be packed. The clothes though new, were cheaply bought in a dingy shop in town. His signature clothes have to be left home.

He sat at the end of the bed and began to arrange the clothes, while looking at it with distaste and putting it in a rather battered suitcase.

After some minutes of packing mindlessly, the boy asked, "What country will I be going to?"

"A country in the far east, Japan."

"Oh…"

"You've already studied their language, among many others so I know you'll blend in perfectly," the man explained.

"…OK"

"When you arrive at Japan airport, a middle age-man will fetch you. He'll be your father there. He's rather sickly and he doesn't know anything bout this, all he knows is that you're going to stay with him for a few years, so you have to work hard on your own to pass your test."

"You never told me exactly what I have to do to pass this test.' The boy said curiously, looking at his father intently.

The man sat down and explained everything to his son.

After some minutes of explaining the son asked his father, "Who will decide if I succeed or not?"

"The elders" Martie answered.

"And how long before I know the result?"

"The elders too will be the one to decide."

_I should have just been a commoner that way I don't have to do this. Those elders are really hard to please. I'm doomed._ The boy thought crossly.

Seeing his son's face the man assured, "Don't worry, I want you to pass this test and I don't want anything bad to happen at you, so I asked one of our relatives to accompany you."

"Who is it?"

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you."

"Hnh, all right."

After some more minutes of packing the boy announced "I'm ready."

Calling in their intercom for their butler to carry the suitcase to the waiting car. The rich man gives his son a folder.

"Here are some documents. You will assume a new identity there, being Amithi Azcarra, people will know that you are my son."

"I know, what will be my new name?"

"It's in there," the man said pointing to the folder." You can look at it when you're in the plane."

"Hnh…" the boy nodded, clutching the folder and going out of the door.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**Announcing the departure of flight H721, to Kanagawa, Japan. Last call to passengers of Flight H721, to Kanagawa, Japan. Please proceed to boarding gate now**."

Amithi, looking like he was about to cry, turned to his father and murmured "Goodbye, Father."

Martie hugged his son and said "Goodbye, Amithi."

One of the elders of the clan named Henrico Azcarra said "Amithi, board the plane now."

Amithi with one last look on his father and a bow to the elder finally turned away and proceed to the boarding section.

When the boy is out of sight the elder ask the man. "Have you told him what to do?"

Martie nodded "Yes, father." I've already told him that he has to create a name for himself, change or inspire someone's life and learn the ideals of the common people."

The old man looked thoughtful. "Is that all that you told him?'

"Err, yes, I think so. Why?" the man replied, confused.

"Cause he also have to find the perfect mate for him there, if not he'll fail the test."

"WHAT!"

Meanwhile at the plane, the boy sat comfortably at his first-class seat. Enjoying his last taste of luxury for who-knows-how-long time. He noticed the folder that his father had given to him and leafed through it.

Hmm, new birth certificate, some school documents and school reports. Father really thinks of everything. Amithi thought.

He then began to read the contents of his new Birth certificate which was written in Japanese.

_Citizenship: Japanese; Place of Birth: Kanagawa, Japan; Birthday: Hmm, same as mine. _And when he read the name, the boy smirked,_ nice name, it sounds almost like my real name_. With that thought he finally drift off to sleep and the certificate fall off his chair, bearing the words

**District of Kanagawa  
Certificate of Birth**

**Name:** Sakuragi Hanamichi  
**Date of Birth:** April 1, 1989  
**Sex: **Male

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**T. B. C.**

**So how was it? No flames, onegai…**


	2. Chappie 1: The Coming of the Big Day

Title: Finding the Perfect Groom Chappie 1  
Disclaimer: Slam dunk is not mine, but it will be (yeah, keep on dreaming)  
Warning: some bad language, slight oocness

**Chappie 1: The Coming of the Big Day**

**Present time…**

**  
In one of the park of Kanagawa**

A pretty boy was sitting at one of the park benches when a very tall boy approaches him.

"Have you heard the news? Sakuragi Hanamichi of Shohoku High is going to have a surprise birthday party tomorrow?"the boy approaching wearing a glasses asked his teammate seating on the bench.

"Nani? You mean that he is actually born on the April fool's day? No wonder he is an idiot…" the teammate said sarcastically.

"I really don't think he is an idiot. I think he is just naïve that's all."

"Whatever." _Hmm, so it's his birthday tomorrow, wonder what I'll bring him._

The thinking young man didn't saw the knowing smile on his companion's face.

**On Kanagawa pier**

"Yo, did you know that Hanamichi-kun's birthday is tomorrow." a boy with spiky-hair asked a tanned-skin boy.

"Yes, Ayako-san, their manager, already gave me an invitation." the boy answered.

"So, you're going right?" the spiky-lad decided to pry.

"Of course, how 'bout you?"

"Certainly, wouldn't miss it for the whole world." The young man said with a smile.

"Hmm. Somehow you're smile means something..." the tanned-skin boy said with a raised brow.

"Yare-yare, oyaji." Sendoh answered, his smile never wavering.

**On Shohoku High gymnasium**

"Is everything ready?" a girl brandishing a formidable asked with a menacing look on her that says if-you-give-me-an-answer-that-i-don't-like-I'll-gonna-hit-you-with-my-fan.

"H-Hai, the others are on the shop already buying the decorations and foods." One of the quivering boys answered.

"Is everybody already informed? Kakuta, did you send all the invitations like I asked you to?" she addressed a boy with slanted eyes.

"Hai, demo, there's no invitation for the Kainan captain? Does this mean he's not invited?" Kakuta asked curiously.

"Iie, I've handed the invitation to him personally; just to make sure he'll really come." Ayako said with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"And Sendoh-kun too?"

"Hai., they are our special guests. I'm sure Sakuragi Hanamichi will like them to be there." She said it with a smirk.

**On one of the Kanagawa Shops**

"Oi, shorty, hurry up! You're taking too damn long on choosing." A brunette poked his short companion who is taking an awfully long time in choosing chips.

"Matte, I'm still trying to decide which one of these Hanamichi will like." Ryota explained while brandishing Doritos on one hand, Lays on the other, a Pringles between his left arm and chest and a Ruffles on his right.

"Just get anything, that monkey will never know the difference." Mitsui said disinterestedly. But his mind was already chanting Doritos... Doritos… Doritos… Doritos… I love it…

"Ne, I think Sakuragi-kun will like Doritos. I saw him one time eating those," a boy with a gentle smile and wearing glasses came to them while holding a bag of what look like colored papers.

"You're finished already Kogure-Sempai?" the short point guard asked.

"Hai, and I can see that the two of you are not yet finished choosing." Kogure said amused.

"Blame this mushroom-head." The shooting guard said pointing to Miyagi.

"Nani! It's youre fault for not helping me. Besides who the hell takes an hour to arrive here!" the short boy said fuming.

"Whaat? You're blaming me!"

"Yeah, I'm blaming you!"

"Guys, guys, stop it." Kogure intervened while trying to shush the two boys "we're creating a scene here."

But the boys remained shouting at each other which last for about... well, two hours.

**On a rival school's gym**

Why the hell are we practicing here when our captain is not even here? a boy asked himself.

"Unbelievable!" an energetic lad, running to them, said while waving something on air.

"What is it, Hikoichi?" one of his teammate, with a parted hair asked.

"Shohoku's basketball club is going to give a surprise birthday party to their Tensai. And all of us are invited. Oooh, I'm so excited." After some thought, "I wonder if Sendoh-san is going to come tomorrow?"

"You know that hentai, he'll never let this opportunity pass." The boy said.

"Maa, maa, Fukuda-sempai, that's not a good thing to say about captain." Hikoichi said disapprovingly.

**At another Rival's Gym**

Similar event is happening,.

**On one of the Streets of Kanagawa**

A boy riding a bicycle had an accident and was currently being shouted by a man whom he had bumped. The reason why he had an accident? He's sleeping while cycling and dreaming of a certain redhead.

**On the rooftop of Shohoku High **

"I'm gay, I'm not, I'm gay, I'm not, I'm gay…"

A young lad by the name of Sakuragi Hanamichi is currently plucking the petals of a flower courtesy of the wilting garden of their school. Around him were almost 20 stems of flowers and litters of flower petals.

_Come on you stupid flower, I'm not gonna stop until you said im not gay cause I'm not. Really._ Hanamichi muttered to himself while continuing the plucking of the flower.

The question whether he is gay or not is really troubling him ever since the guntai and him talked about it. They told him that he's acting really peculiar around handsome guys especially around Sendoh, Maki, Mitsui, Fujima, and Rukawa.

And that's why he wanted to prove them wrong, he is not gay, certainly not because of Rukawa. That's the reason of his continues assault on the flowers because the flowers are giving him nothing but "I'm gay" as an answer.

Finally, after finishing all the flowers he brought on the rooftop. "Damn, I'm really gay."

**On a dark corner of the rooftop  
**  
Hanamichi was concentrating very hard that he failed to notice that a shadow is watching him intently. When he heard what Hanamichi said the figure gets a mobile phone and dialed a number with shaking fingers.

"Hello, Azcarra-sama, I know this will shock you but… you're son is gay."

**On the other part of the world**

A distinguished gentleman fainted.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**T.B.C.  
**  
So what do you think minna-san?


	3. Chappie 2: The Surprise of the Spies

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk is not mine, Really

Authors Notes: I edited this part for Tariza-sama. Hope you like this one better. –_Wink**-**_

**Chappie 2: The Big Day (AKA The Surprise of the Spies)**

**Morning 9:01**

A tall boy with red hair can be seen running at full speed to Shohoku High shouting "I'm Laaaattte! Get the hell out of my way!"

As the people scurried to get out of his way a figure with a walkie-talkie device said "Come in Curly-Tops, this is Model-MVP, The baka had passed by, and as expected he scared the f--k out of people even on his birthday, over."

"Baka! I've already told you, you're code-name is Dentures! You're ruining our plan."

"And I've already told you I don't like that code-name mushroom-head!"

"Urusai, you two! You two can't just stop fighting can you?" shouted a female voice. "If you two messed-up this day, I'll gonna hit you with my fan so hard you'll wish you'll never been born! Now, get back on you're job Dentures!"

With burning face due to humiliation courteousy of the giggling girls behind him he hurriedly runs to the direction of the boy with flaming hair.

_**Morning 8:30**_

_On the gym_

"_I want everyone's full cooperation. We will tail Sakuragi Hanamichi this whole day to ensure that he didn't find out his surprise birthday party, is that understood?" a woman said brandishing a big fan with a menacing look on her face._

"_And for him not to find out, we'll use codenames..."_

**Morning 9:03**

"Spaghetti, come in, this is Slanted eyes, over" a boy who is standing at the gate said while holding something on his hand which looks like a – sorry I can't see it, he's trying to get out of the view you see, crouching low on the walls of the gate–

"This is Spaghetti, what's happening now?" a woman's voice answered him from the radio.

"The target is seen running at high speed, it could be a world record, demo… he is now currently facing the ground, and he was run over by a bicycle." a loud **bang** was heard.

" He was currently fighting the guy—oh, that's Narcoleptic – guess he thought Narcoleptic did it on purpose... They are currently punching each other now..." more scuffles can be heard.

**Ding..! Dong…!**

"Oops there's the last bell. I better hurry before I get lat- --- "

_-piku-_

"Sugoi, I didn't know a human being can run as fast as a cheetah..." the boy said, amazed looking at Hanamichi's running figure.

**Morning 9:08**

"Attention minna-san." A boy standing on the corridor's windows announced. "I've spotted the target he is currently running towards the school..., he's now at the gate… He is now scrambling at the stairs... He's now at the corridor near me... He's- Ahhhh!"

"…Attention minna-san he already passed by me... Actually it's, he passed **ON** me... Ouch!"

**Morning 10:04**

"This is slicked-hair. The target is currently sleeping while drooling and the sensei is looking like he was about to kill someone." a boy whispered on a radio looking torn between amusement on the redhead's figure and anxiety for their teacher's breakdown.

**Morning 10:08**

"This is piggy-bank, the teacher finally snaps. He throws an eraser to the baka." a fat boy with shades said, on his face was shows nothing but sadistic glee for the scene that was happening before him.

**Morning 10:09**

"This is Mustache-man, the target is currently on a shouting spree with the sensei, and I bet you 1,000 yen he'll gonna bash the sensei in a minute." he said on the radio, clearly intending to make some money on the scene that their friend is making.

"This is Blondie.., you're on..." a voice answered his taunt.

**--Bam—**

"Pay me Blondie.."–_snicker-_

**Morning 11:10**

"This is Little man" –_blush-_ a tiny boy said, ashamed with his codename, he hate to be called little (no pun intended, but due your wandering mind, ok fine..) "The birthday boy is currently heading to the cafeteria, singing his favorite song--"

"Ooree waa teensaiii!" Hanamichi bellowed scaring the students out of their wits.

_-Wince-_ "You heard him..." was all Little man can say.

**Morning 11:30**

"This is trembling freshman, the target is going to the rooftop, don't know why… probably to inhale some fresh air." a boy hiding in a wall while trying to follow the redhead said.

"Roger that, though I think his reason is not inhale some fresh air, more likely to sight-see." -_snicker-_

**Morning 11:32**

"Narcoleptic, come in, this is Slanted-eyes. Have you seen yet the target? He's currently heading there, come in Narcoleptic." a voice can be heard in the radio that is currently lying in the hands of a—

"Zzzzz…." sleeping Narcoleptic—

And all people at the other end of the line could only_ -Sweatdropped-_

**Afternoon 12:01**

"Spaghetti speaking, target is currently heading back to his classroom." a girl informed, she's trying to mingle with the crowd, clearly hiding from the said target's eyes.

**Afternoon 2:02**

"You know, minna-san, something really is strange, he doesn't look too happy now even it's his birthday. I wonder why?" a shadow said while looking intently at Sakuragi's figure who is looking at the sky through his window in his classroom.

"He's just like that Clueless, his not very particular bout his birthday, he once said that goodbyes happen even on special days." a boy reminisced.

"Ohhh… I didn't know he's that deep…" the girl with brown hair said, clearly surprised.

"You can never know how deep he really is…"

"I guess you are right, Slicked-Hair." Clueless agreed scratching her head in wonderment.

**Afternoon 3:15**

A figure hiding in the bushes reported, "The baka is going out of the gym. The shorty-"

"Nanda yo Dentures!" an indignant screech can be heard from the other end of the line. "I swear when I saw you I'll gonna pummel you to death!"

"Aka Curly-tops told him that practice today is cancelled." The boy continued without even flinching; though his eyes is screaming bloody murder to the one his speaking with.

**Afternoon 3:19**

"The idiot is walking out of the gates now, this is" -_a vein throb can be seen on forehead-_ "Ape man" a very tall boy informed, and he was unlucky enough to be hiding in his home—oops, I mean a tree.

The people on the other line were currently on the floor, laughing their ass off.

**Afternoon 3:24**

"This is Peacemaker, the target is heading to Danny's waiting for his guntai." a boy wearing glasses said.

Hearing the shouting on the radio con walkie-talkie is still continuing, "Maa, maa, Ape-man" –_blush- _"calm down…"

"Calm down? Why the hell are we even participating on this thing? We even rushed from the uni just to get here and watch that baka!" the voice answered with a growl.

Already he can picture his friend with a steaming head, so he tried to sooth him.

"They are our friends and Sakurag-kun is…" _-blush again this time with starry-eyes- _

"Tsss… Love-sick fool." The voice on the other line said, disgruntled.

**Afternoon 3:28**

At Danny's:

A boy can be seen at the bushes gazing –ehemm… spying on a cute redhead with binoculars. "Tanned-man here, b-day boy is now sitting at the table, looking at the menu… calling the waitress,. Looking at the window, Oops.." –_duck-_ "Whew! Nearly discovered there..." he said wiping a bead of sweat on his forehead.

_-Crouching low at the bush-_

"HE's looking at the sky now, looking like his thinking something sad.. looking—"

"Looking HOT!" a voice interrupted.

When Tanned-man look up from his binoculars he saw a boy crouching low with him looking at the fastfood with excitement.

"Hei! You! Spikey-Hentai, you're not supposed to be there, that's not you're post!" said a voice from the radio Tanned-man is holding.

"Oh, yeah, hehe!" the other boy said standing-up and walking away from the bushes.

**Afternoon 3:34**

"This is Sharpshooter, redhead is seen talking with Slicked-Hair" a boy wearing a violet with yellow lining jacket said. His current post? Bathroom…

" They are discussing something now, He's looking confused, probably because---"

"He look's so KAWAII!" a figure appeared nearly giving Sharpshooter a heart attack in his tender age.

"For the last time Spikey-Hentai. Get-back to your post!" a voice again was heard, this time with menace and murdering tone.

"Oh" -_sheepish smile-_ "Gomen, Spaghetti.." Spikey-hentai walked away again this time resuming his post, which is—uhmmm.. about a kilometer away from his current place.

**Afternoon 4:39**

"The Red-head monkey together with his equally baka friend is now leaving the place, this is Nozaru-kun…" A wild-haired man said grumbling about why a super rookie is assigned a post, which is in a garbage can.

**Afternoon 4:43**

"The B-day boy has just passed us by. This is Big Megane-kun together with Pretty-boy" a very tall boy can be seen crouching low in a bus stop sign together with a not so tall boy. How could they fit together? Beats me…

**Afternoon 4:54**

"The idiot has passed by" a boy grumbled, "This is Kissable lips..."

The boys at the other line started guffawing. Clearly the codename is intended to mock the poor boy.

Why? Have you ever seen a lip that looks like it has been bitten by the bees? Yeah? How about seven bees, all at once?

**Afternoon 4:57**

"Attention minna-san, this is Growling-boy, the birthday-boy is near at the location." As the figure with parted hair spot the two walking around the block. The figure is hiding behind the fence of the neighboring house and currently there stood beside him is one of the biggest dogs you've ever seen.

Funny that Growling boy is together with a growling dog ne?

A cry of help was soon heard from the fence and the figure can be seen running for his life.

**Afternoon 4:57 + 10 seconds**

"Yosh minna-san, everybody on your places." A girl ordered.

"HAAII!" everyone chorused as they struggle to find a good hiding place.

**Afternoon 4:59**

As the redhead is about to turn the knob of his house, his companion hold his breath waiting for the sur—

"What's the problem with you Yohei?" asks Hanamichi turning to him while Yohei jumps in shock.

'_Kami-sama, I thought I'm going to have a heart attack' _Yohei thought.

"Nothing, why? Yohei asks with a –_blink- _

"Cause ever since this morning you have that silly grin on your face." Hamnamichi muttered, looking curiously at his friend face.

"Yare, yare, just open the door will you?" The boy with slicked hair answered trying to act calm.

The other boy just shrugged and opens the door.

**Afternoon 5:00**

_Why is the house so dark? _The boy with flaming red hair wondered.

"Surprise!" figures emerged from various places from the house. Some from the flowervase. _Huh?_ Sofa, both over and under it. The table, curtains, and many other unimaginable places.

"EEEPP!" the boy cried, he was surprised. Really. With the way he was holding his chest and slumping on the ground eyes round with shock.

"Happy Birthday!" the whole room erupted. Then started hugging him or giving him some back slaps, though some slaps are really caresses to the boys unsuspecting body.

**-_Blink,_** _looks at them, then **blinks** some more_.-

"A-ano, A-arigato" Hanamichi said, speechless.

"Hey, it's nothing Baka, just enjoy this day will you?" Miyagi said. Trying to lighten the situation.

"Hai" he said it with a grin that melts nearly everyone's heart in the room.

_So kawaii.., _was all in their head. As Ayako saw these expressions a mischievous twinkle appeared again on her eyes.

"Ne, let's all eat shall we?" Kogure said, gesturing everyone to go to the kitchen.

"HAi!"

**Evening 6:30**

As everybody is enjoying the party with full blast music, junk food everywhere there came a ---

**Knock! Knock! Knock! **_Knock! Knock!_

When Hanamichi heard it his heart jumped.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**T.B.C.**

Guess who's-who? ;-p


	4. Chappie 3: The Result

Disclaimer: I wish I do, but I don't own them…

Note: Amithi and Hanamichi is only one person, and only Hanamichi—err, I mean Amithi's—or is it Hanamichi's, really?- I mean, well, whoever he really is… only his parents call him Amithi… don't be confused ne?

_**Chappie 3: The Result**_

_**Knock! Knock! Knock! **Knock! Knock!_

When Hanamichi heard this knock his heart jumped. He knew this knock. Even though it's been 5 years seen his last heard it he knows what that knocks means…

3 loud and 2 soft knocks. 3 knocks to get your attention and 2 to apologize for disturbing you. That's the way their servants in Azcarra villa knock…

So does this knock means…?

"Oi, baka!" Ayako said, whacking Mitsui's drooling figure (to whom else but the delicious redhead who has an adoringly surprised look) with her fan. "Go, and open the door will you?"

Mitsui opened the door grumbling bout _evil spaghetti brandishing an equally evil fan_.

When Mitsui opened the door the people in the room got a shocked of their life except for two figures. The one figure is too surprised to be shocked.

After the door opens, there in the doorstep stood 8 imposing men, all of them clad in blue polo-shirt and black slacks. They look like bodyguards. Bodyguards of a Yakuza ring leader that is… They all look like they could kill all the people in the house in just 10 seconds, not that they won't fight, mind you. They have their love of their life to protect, or in other words to **_impress_**...

Mitsui trying to look cool asks, "who are you and what do you want?"

"We are here for Young Master Amithi, His father; Master Martie is here to see him." The man in front said, he looks like he was the leader of the group with his height and **more** imposing figure.

"There's no Amithi whoever here, and you could tell that Martie gu—"

"Really? He's really here?" Hanamichi said disbelievingly but hopefully, the others look at him in surprise.

"Yes, Amithi, I'm here." A dignified man said in English, the men in the doorstep parted like the red sea, giving the people inside a view of him…

And when the people inside saw him, they have another shock.

"Is that…? Martie Azcarra, the business tycoon?" Akagi asks.

"He's one of the richest men in the world, ain't he?" Jin asks Maki who is looking equally surprised like all of them.

"Aa, and he own Azcarra Group of Companies, one of the largest companies in the world." Maki answered with his face still holding the surprised expression.

"Eh? Then he owns the Azcarrian Sports too? The most famous brand of sports equipments, gadgets and sports attire?" asks Kyota, aghast.

Koshino who looks disheveled because of running away from the dog just nodded dumbly.

"Sugoii, He's good-lookin, ne…?" Fujima whispered to Hanagata.

"Quit it Fujima, he's 38 years old and already have a son and wife." Hanagata reprimanded Fujima.

Living up to her code-name Clueless all Haruko can say is "?"

"What is he doing here?" asks Akagi to no one in particular.

Kogure, who is looking confused said, "I-I, think he just said that he's…"

"Father!" Hanamichi cried then hugging the older man tightly…

The rest gaped at them, surprised evident on their faces.

"He's Sakuragi-kun's Father? Unbelievable!" Hikoichi cried while jotting something down on his notebook.

"Now that I think of it, they look quite alike don't they?" Hanagata commented while scratching his chin thoughtfully.

"Yeah, except the hair." Maki answered. Looking at the older man's hair which is black.

"But that's impossible. He can't be Sakuragi-kun's father. His father died when he was 13 years old because of a heart attack, that's on his record." Kogure announced to the crowd who are looking at Hanamichi and his father seating at the sofa.

"What's happening here? How come Hanamichi never told us that he had a multi-billionaire for a father!" Ryota said while trying to tear out his hair for being so confused.

"Allow me to explain to you, ladies and gentlemen. You deserved to know the truth. After all, you've played a vital role in my son's life here." He said while looking at the crowd.

Meanwhile the said crowd was surprised again. A muttered "man, i thought we are the one's who is going to surprise Hanamichi but it seems it's the other way around." Can be heard through the quiet crowd.

"I didn't know he's Japanese." Muttered Kogure.

"I'm not." Martie said with a smile, "I'm polyglot"

" A polygoat?" asks Sendoh, scratching his head.

"A polyglot, baka!" Koshino replied, annoyed at Sendoh's ignorance "it means multilingual or a person who can speak many languages! "

"Shush, you two are noisy." Uozumi silenced the two, though Koshino is the only one doing the talking---err, shouting.

"This boy," Martie said pointing to Hanamichi, "whom you know as Sakuragi Hanamichi, is actually Amithi Azcarra, my son who will be the next owner of Azcarra Group of Companies, Azcarrian Sports, Grande Hotel and many others." He explained.

"He is also the next leader of our clan. And as the next clan leader he was sent here in Japan to perform a test which will determine if he is suited to be a clan leader." The man further explained.

"And now, you're going to tell me the result right?" Hanamichi asked, anxiety can be seen on his expressive brown eyes though his face looks impassive.

"Yes, the elders finally decided that it's time for you to know the result."

"Then what's the result?" the boy asked, waiting for the inevitable.

"Amithi Sweetie!" all the people looked at the door where a very beautiful woman is standing together with the bodyguards _("is it me or does the bodyguards became 14?" _Mitsui wondered) of Martie.

_Who is she_? They all asked in their head. The hearts of some boys are already doing the **crack-crack-crack** sound of a heart brea-

"Mom!" Hanamichi cried running to the woman and hugging her.

_Oops, bad thought_, the boys thought as their hearts starts to mend again… _She's no threat_, they said with a sigh of relief.

Hearing the sigh of relief of the person beside them, they ended up glaring at each other.

"Mom, What are you doing here?" Delight can be seen on his eyes as he led his mother to the sofa and sit with her.

"My, my… you've certainly grown up a lot haven't you Sweetie?" the woman said looking at Hanamichi from head to toe.

"Of course he is, do you expect you're son to be a midget?"

"Shut up, I'm not talking to you." The woman in her thirties, though she looks like she's in her late twenties, snapped at the man.

"But-" Martie tried to talk but the woman just dismissed him with her hand.

"Anyway sweetheart," she began as she faced Hanamichi again "I'm here for moral support. It's my obligation as a mother to support my son when that son is about to make the biggest decision of his life."

"Support? Decisions?" confusion is starting to surface on the redheads face.

"What? You didn't tell him yet? What did you do all this time, stare at him huh?" Hanamichi's mother asked her husband, her eyebrows wriggling with annoyance.

"Well, I was about to you know, but you just have to ruin it by---" the man tried to defend himself but the woman just snaps at her again.

"Are you telling me that I'm a nuisance?" Her eyes narrowing into slits. And her expression gives the people around the room an impression of a monster dressed in a cocktail dress.

"Mom, quit it, you're starting to embarrass me." The players all marveled on how Hanamichi look so cute while looking at her mother with brows furrowed.

"Amithi, listen to me" the dignified gentleman addressed Hanamichi and ignoring the blabbering dragon, I mean woman. "You have performed well on the three parts of your test. And the way you change you're personality here is amazing. On Azcarra, you're always quiet and never talks a single thing about yourself, but here you're labeled as a loud-mouthed obnoxious boy."

When the people heard this, they have various reactions. Some disbelieving, some admiring, but mostly in denial.

"Anyway" Martie continued "You've made a name for yourself here, being a basketball star dubbed the golden pair together with one of your teammates."

Rukawa, upon hearing this, seems to have more color in his cheeks, and is that a twinkle in his eyes?

"Though I never thought that it will be basketball, considering that you hate your personal physical education class back then." Jennifer, his mother commented.

"hnh.." agreed Hanamichi.

"And you've made us worried because we thought that the image you're trying to build is being a gangster."

The red-headed boy just shrugged upon hearing his father's lament but there was an odd twinkle in his eyes.

"Hmh.. then as you entered the Shohoku Basketball club, you became their mood changer. You're the fire that boosts their will and hope to win, am I right?" the man asks, looking at the Shohoku team for confirmation.

"A-ah, Hai!" Akagi answered looking at the boy with something akin to gratefulness.

"Akagi-sempai? Arigato.." Hanamichi muttered looking at the Shohoku's ex-captain.

That did it, never in their life have they heard the boisterous boy called the captain in courteous way. It's always Gori. And upon hearing this, its slowly driving them insane, they just can't simply connect Hanamichi with the new one - or is it the old one's? - personality. Ryota is in the verge of tearing his hair apart again.

Martie then decided to continue his speech "Then when your foster parent died-"

"I've pleaded with the elders to find you another home, but they wouldn't listen to me. I even threatened to poison them if they don't but still…" the woman said while shaking her head.

"Did you do something to them?" Hanamichi asked a wicked glee in his tone.

"Nothing, but now none of them ever visits our home or eat anything when I'm the one who prepared the food… you should have been there Amithi Sweetie, their scared looks always amuses me." Jennifer said with a wicked laugh.

The boy, sharing his mother's evil side when it comes to the disgrace of the elders, laugh. Laugh, in a rich and soothing baritone voice. And this made the other boys hearts jumps.

"Ahem, ahem." Martie tried to catch his son's attention again. "as I was saying, when I was interrupted," a dirty look was sent his way coming from a very pissed-off woman.

_How come they are a couple?_ Everyone wondered as they looked at the two glaring at each other.

The man broke the glaring match to look at his son again "we were sorry bout his death, really we were, but the elders thought that you could use that tragedy for the third part of your test… and you rise up to that perfectly. You supported yourself for all this years with occassional help from your friends." He looks at his son's loyal gundan gratefully.

"But for all that…" Martie tooks a deep breath and looks straight at his son's eyes.

"I'm sorry son, but you failed the test."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**T.B.C.**

You're probably wondering why he failed the test? Well, that's for me to know and for you to find out. Hehe,

Just wait for the next chapter entitled **Chappie 4: The Option**.


	5. Chappie 4: The Option

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, so there!

**Chappie 4: The Option (with The Revelations)**

"I'm sorry son, but you failed the test." the man said to his son.

For Hanamichi, time stood still at that moment. The world seems crumbling down in front of him.

The others share the same sentiment as Sakuragi. From what they heard he did it's only natural that he passed the test right? So why…?

"W-wha… Why…?" Hanamichi asked his faced looked ashen.

"Because you didn't pass the 4th part of the test, sweetie." His mother said forlornly patting his shoulders.

"4th part?" the boy asked, surprised.

"Yes, son, there is a 4th part," Martie confirmed. "And it's the most important part."

"What is it?"

"Finding your perfect mate…" the father answered sadly, "the one who you will spend your life with, the one who will be love you for who you really are and the one who you will love with all your heart in return."

"Your failure to find the one for you, not to mention your-" -cough- "50 rejections led the elders to decide that you failed the test." the man continued though one can see he felt uncomfortable with the subject.

"Quit blaming Amithi will you? It's your entire fault you never told him that he had to find his mate too, if he knew I'm sure he would be more serious in courting girls, so it's you're fault!." His mother said while jabbing his father's chest with her finger.

"I know it's my fault. You don't have to repeat it." The gentleman said irritably. "That's why I pleaded with the elders to give him a chance."

"A chance for what?" Hanamichi asked. His heart is starting to beat normally again, he's going to have another chance!

"A chance to find you're perfect mate."

… _Perfect mate… Does this mean..?_

Seeing the questioning look of his son's eyes his father said "Yes Amithi, this means that when we get back to Azcarra, which would be tomorrow, you should have already found someone you'll marry…"

_Oh. My. God! My bachelor days are over! Now there's going to be a nagging wife who will be following me everywhere._ Thought Hanamichi, obviously his mind is running overdrive to the point that he can picture his wife like a school teacher scolding him for not coming home at 6 p.m. sharp and demanding to know if he has a lover.

Lover? Hana blink. Then his eyes grew wide, "I'm not going to marry!" he cried indignantly, standing up.

It's now Martie's turn to blink at his sudden outburst. It's just not in the nature of his son Amithi to shout. Maybe being Sakuragi Hanamichi really did change him.

"I-I don't want to marry a girl!" he repeated.

"Why not?" his father asked.

"I-I don't want to marry a girl… b-because…" he trailed off and look at his gundan who were snickering in the corner.

"Because what Sweetie?" Jennifer prompted him, looking serious but a twinkle of delight is in her eyes.

"Because… Because I'm a gay!" the redhead shouted, face red with embarrassment.

The boys at the room meanwhile had only one thing in mind "_Yosh! I have a chance then, a very Big chance!_" they all though gleefully, ears starting to clap.

"We already know that Amithi," Martie informed him.

"H-How..?"

"Someone told us. And to tell the truth at first I was shocked." The old man explained.

"Shock was an understatement. When you heard the news you fainted in the middle of a conference room." His wife reminded him, snickering. Turning to her son "but don't worry son, I think it's very brave of you to come out in the open." She reassured Hanamichi whose face is still burning red but obviously had calm down.

"Though this issue created quite a commotion in the elder's council too. This is one of the reasons they thought it's time for this."

"So, all I have to do is to find someone, a boy to be precise, to marry right?" the boy asked hopefully.

"Wrong." Martie disagrees, shaking his head.

"But I thought you said--"

"I said you have to find your PERFECT mate to marry. Your **PERFECT groom**."

"All right" he concurred, breathing a sigh of relief, then frowning. "How will I be able to find my perfect mate in such a short time?"

"It's easy. Most of the people here on this room have feelings for you, am I right?" Martie turned to Ayako who in turn gave him a thumb's up sign.

"I'm sure the boys here are more than willing to marry your son" the manageress informed the man. This statement was followed by vigorous nod of the boys.

Hana was surprised to know that piece of information. Then after some thought, "don't tell me I'm going to marry one of them?" he asked, disbelief in his eyes.

"Yes." The man nodded.

"Wh-why, why them?" Hanamichi sputtered.

Martie replied "Because they already know you, except the fact that you're my son. "

"And who else would be a better husband than someone who always supports you in whatever you do?" his mother interjected.

Hanamichi appeared thoughtful, after some moment of thinking "If that's how you put it, then I guess I have to marry Yohei." Yohei looked surprised, while the others are hearing again the **crack-crack-crack**- sound of their hearts breaking.

But Martie shook his head. "You can't."

The said others all breathed a sigh of relief. "_Whew, saved_!" then they all glared at each other "_for now.._." was their thought.

The redhead looked uncertain. "Why not, you said--"

"You can't because if you do marry him it will be incest" the man explained

"What do you mean?" the boy asked surprised.

"Remember the time that I told you that one of our relatives will accompany you here?"

"I remember, but what's the connect--" then his eyes grew big as realization hit him.

Martie smiled. "Meet you're cousin Eugene Azcarra," then turning to Yohei said, "also called Mito Yohei."

Hanamichi was shocked. Shocked beyond words. He remembered the times when Yohei is there to help him. He looked at his cousin and asked in a cool voice " I suppose you're the one who told father about me?" seeing the hesitant nod of the other he continued, "You owe me big for not telling Yohei.. but," face softening and smiling sweetly he said "Thanks… for always being there."

Yohei blushed. "It's nothing. It's an honor to be able to help the next clan leader to his—'

"Quit the formalities Yohei, it doesn't suit you." The redhead said looking at the boy with slicked-hair in distaste but anyone could see that his eyes were smiling and Yohei began to smile too.

Seeing the everything is settled, Jennifer said to her son,"It's finally time, Sweetie."

"Huh?"

The woman smiled mischievously, "The Game of Finding Your Perfect Groom is about to Start"

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**T.B.C.**

I know this chappie is boring… but just bear it ok?


	6. Chappie 5: The 1st Round

**Disclaimer**: If Slam dunk is mine Hanamichi won't have 50 rejections, and he will have a horde of bishounens cheering him on every game wearing skimpy outfits.

Author's Notes: This is for Tariza-san Harry Draco Malfoy. –_Wink_--

**Chappie 5: The First Round (Appearance do Matter You Know)**

"The Game Finding the Perfect Groom is about to start." His mother said mischievously. There's a hint of excitement and wicked glee on her tone.

Hanamichi blink. _Game_? Did he hear it correctly?

"Yes, a game. You see we, that is to mean your father and me,"

"Humph! More like you deciding on your own." His father muttered.

"Shut up, this is my story to tell, you know. Anyway" turning her back on her husband and facing her son, Jennifer began explaining again. "We decided that since you have many suitable boys to choose from, and were sure that you'll going to have a lot of problems choosing. We're just going to find your perfect mate through this."

"And just because your mother labeled this as a game doesn't mean that this is not a serious business." his father interjected throwing his mother an annoyed look.

"And what exactly do you mean?" Hanamichi asked dreading the answer.

"It means we're going to have a competition!" his mother's genkiness is clearly showing off and it's scaring the hell out of him especially since this is caused by him and **for** him.

The last time his mother showed this kind of genkiness, half of their villa exploded. The reason? She just want too see how loud his father could scream.

"A competition?" a voice interjected, "Can I help?" Ayako asked clearly wanting to have some fun.

"Of course, you could, darling. I'm sure you'll be a great help. After all you know these boys more than us." Jennifer said sweetly to the good-looking girl.

Hanamichi groaned. His mother is enough; now that Ayako is "going to lend a helping hand" he is sure that the contestants in this competition will suffer a long agonizing death in their hands during the game. If they don't die, he's sure that they'll be traumatized for life. Or worse, HE'll be the one to suffer, or traumatized or- he gulped - die…

He can still remember when Ayako lend a helping hand in their training for the winter games. Because she thought that they are not lively enough on the practice, she put a bag of ice on their shorts, WHILE they are wearing it, to "liven them up". Needless to say, they spent the whole day warming their ass, not to mention their Crotch on the heater of the lockers.

So this tandem between his mother and Ayako is like a horrible nightmare come true. He looked at his father trying to get some help, but his father just shook his head, beaten.

"Ok that's settled then. Here darling this is the list of the qualities that his perfect mate must possess." Jennifer said handing a list to Ayako.

The manageress leafed through it, nodding once in a while, and then finally after reading all of it, she said "you people seemed to have taken everything into consideration don't you?"

"We only want the best for our son." The woman said with a shrugged of her beautiful shoulders and a smile.

"All right, let's begin the first round." Martie said.

"All right boys, line up!" Ayako ordered in a loud voice brandishing her menacing fan. When some of the boys refused to line up she hit them with it.

"Uhhmmm… is that really necessary?" the gentleman asked, pointing uncertainly at the fan and looking at the boys who were clutching their bruised head.

"Of course!" the two girls answered. They looked at each other and snickered. Ayako then proceeded in lining the boy's up in the living room.

"Quit moving!" _whack_! "Stop talking!" _whack_! "Shut up!" _whack_! "Will you please stay put!" _whack_ "I told you that is not your place!" _whack!_

The whacking continue for a few more minutes and Martie cringed every time he heard it. And he breathed a sigh of relief when Ayako shouted "Finish!" he walked to the line and looked at them.

But before he could start the Sakuragi guntai had stepped out of the line and looked at him, he nodded knowing full well that the three boys (Yohei is already standing on the sidelines looking amusedly at them) will not be comfortable to be part of this besides, he thought, shuddering, if one of this boys will be his son's husband it will only bring only chaos on the clan.

The redhead looked at his friends and smiled. Gesturing for them to come near him. The three and Yohei then walked over to him and stand beside him and his mother.

Martie then pointed to Akagi, Uozumi and Fukuda, and the center of Kainan saying "You, you, you and you. Come forward." The said four complied.

_Don't tell me I'm going to pick from one of them. Oh. My. God._ Hanamichi's mind is doing an overdrive again, obviously . _If I marry one of them… the population of the gorillas will increase! And…_

"I'm sorry boys, you're too…" the man seemed to have a difficulty in searching words that would not hurt the boys' feelings, finally finding one he looked at the boys and said "well.., too imposing to be my son's husband."

Hanamichi sighed with relief, _I knew father always have good taste_. He thought.

"We understand" Akagi said, bowing.

The man then passed by Rukawa (who by some miracles do not seem to be feeling sleepy at all) looking at him up and down. "Hmmm.." was all his comment, same with Maki and the others.

When his father passed by Rukawa and the others he felt like his heart stopped beating. And when his father did nothing but just continue walking and looking at the other lined up boys that's when he started breathing normally again.

Turning to the other end of the line Martie called Hikoichi. "I'm sorry but you're too short." The boy looked like he was about to cry but Ayako was quick to console him.

"Don't worry; you could help us you know. Provide us with the information. We'll gonna need it later." Ayako said winking.

_You've got to hand it to Ayako,_ Hanamichi thought wryly. _She really knew how to use people._

"You too." He continued pointing to Ryota.

"Nani! How dare you call me short!" Miyagi said, flaring up, "I'll gonna show—" _Whack_!

"Urusai, baka! If Azcarra-sama said you're too short then it means you're too short!" Ayako shouted.

The man for the first time that night was thankful that the manageress and her fan is there.

"But Aya-chan…"

"Don't but, but me Ryota. Get out of the line and stay there." She said pointing at the corner of the room where Akagi and the others are standing and looking at them. Ryota gulped. More like glaring at them.

The man continued walking in the line "Hmmm… you're short too but you have a pretty face. So you could stay there." He said appeasing Fujima.

The boy blushed. Ryota is about to cry indignantly about the injustice of it when he was promptly silenced with a Gori punch.

"So basically this round is based on appearance?" Hanamichi asked his mother, one eyebrow up.

"Yes, Appearance do matter you know." His mother said sweetly to him, but still looking at the on-going elimination.

After some more minutes, Ayako announced "First round finished, second round coming up!"

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**T.B.C.**

So, how do you find it? Do you like it? Hate it? Tell me your thoughts… I'm just a click away anyway. ('c,')

* * *


	7. Chappie 6a: The Side Bet

**Disclaimer:** I wish… That's all I can do, wish, that they were mine...

Notes: I'm sorry, but this chappie is divided into two, partly because I'm stuck and partly because I don't have time to complete it yet. My finals is this week so just wish me luck, after my exam I'll post the second half, promise!

**Chappie 6a: The Second Round (The Side Bet)**

"Second Round, coming up!" Ayako announced cheerfully.

Hanamichi's father then called Ayako for a minute to tell her the set-up for the second round and discuss it with his wife, who is still grinning like a cat that'd just ate the unsuspecting canary and his son who is feeling like he's stuck in his worst nightmare. Well, we couldn't really blame him could we? After all, his mother is blabbering non-stop on how he would look **pretty** on a wedding dress.

The boys who passed the first round all sighed with relief. They never felt that nervous before. It's as if they were damned souls waiting to be judged. Well, it's not far off. They were damned after all, damned pathetic lovesick boys…

"Damn nervousness, I thought I was going to have a heart attack when Azcarra-sama passed me by," they heard Mitsui muttered.

"That's nothing," Koshino grumbled "I nearly wet my pants because of nervousness." And he looks like that winter have decided to visit Japan to have a vacation because he's shaking so much.

"Well, if good looks is the basis, I'm pretty sure I'm safe," the former captain/coach of Shoyo said without any preamble. The other's look at his figure, which is currently standing against the wall with his hands on his pockets, looking without any care in the world, and they can only nod in agreement. Inwardly, of course, they wouldn't be caught dead agreeing that the enemy is much better looking than them.

Meanwhile, Hanamichi who is listening to his father and mother's discussion with Ayako, frowned when he noticed that his gundan is currently on the corner of the room with Haruko and her two friends, talking in whispers then scribbling furiously on a paper. He approached them cautiously; knowing that whatever they are doing concerned him judging by the way they throw him a glance every now and then.

"Hey!" he said startling the bunch.

"H-hanamichi!" they exclaimed, clearly surprised. He noticed that Noma hide the paper on his back hoping that he wouldn't notice. Tough luck.

"What are you hiding there?" He asked with one eyebrow up.

"N-nothing…" the mustache man tried to pass the paper to Takamiya but the redhead is quick to intercept the letter.

"What's this?" the redhead muttered curiously while trying to read the contents of the paper. When he finally read the contents he growled which made the others back away. "What's the meaning of this?"

The others looked at each other trying to decide if they are going to tell him or not. Finally, after an encouraging nod from Yohei, Haruko stepped forward.

"A-ano, Sakuragi-kun," the girl said twirling her thumbs, trying not to look at the boy. "You see... we... we had a bet, you see. Ano…" blushing from embarrassment Haruko can't seem to say what she wanted so Yohei decided to intervene.

"We just had a bet on who'd emerge as a winner." He said simply.

The redhead sighed. "You know Yohei, or should I say Eugene?" he asked with brows furrowed. Seeing the other's shoulders shrugged, he continued. "Not because you're my cousin does it means that you can do everything that you like at my expense." The other boy just grinned sheepishly at him.

He sighed, looking at his father who in turn is looking at them curiously. Being the next head of the clan is really a tough job, seeing that he had to control his temper in front of the current leader.

"So, you guys, think that Rukawa will win?" he asked with a leveled tone.

"Nope," Takamiya and Yuji both shake their heads. "I bet for Sendoh." The fat boy said grinning, when he realized that Hanamichi, because of his father, will not going to bash them on the head.

"And I vote for Fujima." The blonde boy said, grinning maniacally.

"Who vote for Kogure-sempai?" he asked curiously.

"Me," said an imposing voice from the back. He turned around so quickly that he thought he's going to have a sprained neck. And what he saw made him pinched his cheek.

It was Akagi.

He couldn't believe it. No, he simply wouldn't believe it. The Gori—ermm—the ex-captain actually made a bet with the gundan? _Must be the end of the world_, he muttered to himself.

He looked at the tall young man for a long time, as if trying to register the data it just received, when the processor still would not accept the data, he sighed, looking back again at the paper. "Who bet on Mitchy?"

"Me!" cried Miyagi, suddenly appearing in front of him; almost making him jumped in shock.

_Oh my god! I think my life-span is shortening because of these idiots._

"We both bet on Sendoh," when Hanamichi looked at the one who spoke, that did it. Fukuda and Uozumi both looked at him with eyebrows up with a hint of worry. Because he's just standing there with glazed eyes, mind totally blank. His brain had refused to accept the new given data and it's starting to hang-up. A little more and looks like his mind is about to shut down.

"Ahem…" thankfully a voice, and a hit on the head--- _wait, he was **hit?**_ wakes him up before he completely breaks down.

He nodded thankfully to his cousin though his eyes have narrowed slightly wondering who the hell of these people have dared to bash him on the head and planning a revenge when his father is not there. He then resumes scrutinizing something on the paper. "But it looks here like many people had placed a bet." He said aloud wonderingly.

"Well, Ayako-san bet on the 4 aces, splitting 25-25-20-30" the redhead frowned, thinking, _she really got a twisted and complex mind. I can't even fathom how her mind works anymore. She's definitely a girl all right, an Amazon girl. _"And of course the twirp" pointing to Hikoichi who had gone back to his usual annoying self and currently fussing over the boys "bets for Sendoh."

He nodded, knowing full well that even if the world is experiencing the apocalypse the short snoop will still be shouting, "Unbelievable! Sendoh-sempai is so great! I'm sure he'll survive this! I'll check it!"

But when he caught something at the end part of the paper he saw red. (And the people around him saw red too – that's because his face suddenly became red. Both from embarrassment and fury.) All nine gates of hell break loose. And before anyone could react, the gundan all lay on the ground, with steaming lumps on their heads.

What's on the end part of the paper?

**Special bet, All or Nothing:** Do you think Sakuragi Hanamichi will be the uke or seme?

**Uke:** 12

**Seme:** 0

Needless to say the redhead is pissed-off. Read: VERY PISSED-OFF.

The boys who were watching the spectacle all gulped when they saw what happened. Aside from the fact that they want to go beside the redhead and calm him down because the redhead looked like he was about to kill the four boys on the floor any momment.

"Bastards!" they winced as they heard the redhead shout. A good thing really that the pissed-off boy's father talked to Hanamichi sternly about the appropriate behavior and proper etiquette of the next clan leader with his wife standing next close to him and telling Hanamichi that THAT is not very _Lady-like_.

The boy by then, could not take anymore and just sit at the sofa looking like he want to bang his head on the wall but seeing that his father is still looking at him reproachfully, just settled on giving the now awakening boys his deadliest glare.

_Just you wait…_

"All right boys," the manageress called the attention of the bunch of boys who were still gawking at the scene. "Since all of you here are basketball players, we don't think there's a need for the sports ability test." She said, nodding to herself. "And of course, we all know that you have a lot of endurance," she smirk, looking at Mitsui meaningfully, who blushed, both for embarrassment and fury for the know-it-all girl.

"So what will be the second round? Spill it out already, will you?" Kiyota said impatiently, the boy next to him who was none other than Koshino (still looking rumpled and STILL shaking) bonked him in the head. "What did you do that for?" he screeched indignantly.

"Urusai, baka, you're too noisy." The boy with parted hair grumbled.

Ayako then looked at the pair with narrowed eyes. Both of the boys gulped then tried looking innocent while looking at the waving fan nervously,

"As I was saying, since all of you had that qualities already, we'll proceed to the next one which is you're conversation skills." The boys' hearts leaped at that announcement, _this is pretty easy_, they thought.

But the manageress just smiled evilly, "if you think that it's easy, hear me out first." The boys head snapped up at that statement. "Hanamichi is going to ask you a question," she said pointing at Hanamichi who is still looking narrowedly at the gundan (who are still currently clutching their bumped heads) huddled in the corner. "And all you have to do is answer it."

They frowned, _what is hard about that?_

"The cinched is," Hikoichi interjected, looking smug, "he is going to talk to you in a different language."

"What?" they asked surprised.

"Yes." Martie answered. "I have here a list of information from this boy, stating that most of you are bilingual or polyglot." He shot a glance to Hikoichi. _So that's where he got the information no wonder he looked so smug, wish he would fall of the bridge later or better yet lost his annoying notebook together with his self, _were the boys' thought. "But to make this easier I suggest that who don't know other languages aside from Japanese should back out now." He said looking around.

A few then get out of the line, looking dejected, walking cautiously at the group of spectators. Akagi and the others then console the ones who backed out, namely, Hasegawa, Kakuta, Yasuda, Ikegami, and Jin.

Kiyota, who is still intact on his place on the line, is laughing maniacally. "Hahaha! Idiots, I knew I'm the best here!"

Rukawa just look boredly at the laughing idiot and muttered, "Do'aho."

The wild-haired monke—_cough_—sorry, I mean the Kainan player predictably shouted angrily "Nani!" but before Kiyota can do any real damage to the stoic boy he was quickly cooled off by a fan. Because it HIT him on the head and partly because… he couldn't do anything being sprawled disgracingly on the ground with stars shining brightly on his eyes, could he?

Hanamichi by that time have finally break off his glare- which contains many promises like **body harm, slow and painful death, horrible head ache** - to his so-called friends and seeing the scene ( a bit thankful that he was not the one clutching his head and lying on the ground) laughed softly. This in turn made the two boys' hearts swell. Threatening to burst at any moment.

Martie looked at the boys and sighed, shaking his head, he'd never seen in his whole life such a strange sight. A room packed with good-looking boys, making a fool of themselves just to be noticed and all clamoring to be his son's husband, such an amazing sight really. "Well then, let's start the second round."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**T.B.C.**

Told yah it's not complete. ;-p


	8. Chappie 6b: The 2nd Round

**Disclaimer:** They are not mine

**Note:** This is the second half I've promised you. Dedicated to Harry Draco Malfoy. Hope you like it.

**Chappie 6b: The Second Round (Language Barrier is Wrecked)**

**Warning: **some words not appropriate for children below 13 yrs old.

"Well, let's begin the second round," Martie said getting all the attention of the boys who are lined up (their hearts are thumping again wildly on their chests).

"You," pointing to Kiyota who is standing up albeit dizzily, "what other language do you know?"

"English," Kiyota said proudly, while the others sweatdropped.

Maki even groaned. He knew the baka can't even speak English fluently to save his sorry ass, but the problem is he doesn't know it. Hell, he even got a stunning red 40 on a 100 exam test and he's even BOASTING about it. Talk about a real idiot.

Martie raised an eyebrow at the reaction of the others then gestured for the wild-haired boy to sit beside Hanamichi. "Son, ask him a question in English," and turning to the boy's retreating back he added "and answer the question in English."

The Kainan player nodded then shouted, "Sure, piece of meat, Hahahah!" while smiling then winking at Hanamichi before sitting himself comfortably beside the other boy.

The others by that time wished for either of the two things: First, they wished that a thunder would strike the idiot who is sitting a little too close for comfort to the love of their life, or he would just drop dead. _Hmmm… Better yet, a thunder would strike Kiyota then he would drop dead. Definitely a **better** wish. **Much much better**._

Hanamichi, annoyed because the noisy player is so sure of himself, took his time in thinking the right question for Kiyota. After finding one, he smirked ever so slightly, then looked at the boy then asked (in English), "Explain the phenomenon of Emulsion called interfacial phenomenon and how does it happen. Cite some instances where it will occur, why, then give also its uses in industrialization along with the advantage and disadvantage."

Kiyota, upon hearing the word 'explain the phenomenon', had a stupefied look and his eyes is clearly showing sign that he didn't understand the redhead. After 3 seconds his mind had gone numb, and he's starting to feel a severe headache. Needless to say, after Hanamichi had finished talking he just fainted right on the spot, falling face first on the carpeted floor, eyes swirling because his brain had exploded.

The other's who were on the sidelines ushered to help the boy; Jin can be heard through the commotion muttering. "Well this is clearly some improvement, he lasted for about 15 seconds, back then he faints at 10 seconds."

The others look at the Kainan players on the floor, their feelings torn.

You ask what are they feeling? Well,…

**First**, they were nervous on what would the redhead ask them when it's their turn (_hope it's nothing like that, or I'll get brain freeze too_).

**Second,** they were anxious and can hardly wait for their turn, feeling almost giddy.

**Third,** they were laughing on how the loud-mouth idiot dropped – _sigh, only ALMOST_ – dead.

**Fourth,** they were amused on how the gentleman gaped at the scene in front of him, clearly surprised that someone who claimed to speak English would faint in a middle of an English question and answer portion.

**Fifth**, they were busy admiring the redhead who is laughing softly behind the throw pillow; he surely had obtained the desired result he hoped.

**But sadly,** they never showed nor feel any hint of pity for the Kainan forward, rather all of them feels that they want to shout and whoop, _One down…- as in Literally down._

Martie, still perplexed on what happened, woke up from his reverie, he emitted a small cough trying to hide his embarrassment from being seen gaping, and looked at Sendoh then said "your turn. Aida Hikoichi said your bilingual, is it correct?"

Sendoh beamed, then nodded vigorously "yes, sir." While the aforementioned boy was grinning smugly and cheering on Sendoh while saying "I'll check this!"

The pointguard just grinned back and winked at his kohai.

_Humph… Show-off..._ were the boys' fleeting thought while glaring at the Ryonan guard, who is clearly trying hard to impress the gentleman saying that he learned French because his father always have business trip at France and he always went with his father there.

"Go, sit down beside Amithi," looking at the still laughing redhead (he is looking at the still unconscious boy) "Amithi," he said, trying to get the attention of the boy "you know what to do."

The boy nodded, looking at the approaching figure of Sendoh. _Hmmm… wonder what I'll ask him?_ He thought wonderingly. Scanning the room he saw Yohei mouthing something at him then he grinned looking at the now sitting player with a twinkling eyes.

"Smiley," then he asked in French, "How many times do you masturbate a day?" Seeing the horrified expression in Sendoh's face he burst out laughing along with the few others in the crowd who could understand French.

The spikey-haired was aghast. His face is burning so hot he thought if an egg would be drop on his face, within 2 seconds it will be a scrambled egg. Don't ask me how it would be a scrambled egg, though maybe it has something to do with his constant face slapping trying to wake himself up because he REFUSED to believe that Hanamichi had just ask him that.

But the pain on his face told him another story.

_Ouch!_ "W-why.. Do.. You ask?" he asked (in French) with quivering voice.

"Well, it's just bugging me and the gundan for quite a while seeing your such a hentai." The redhead replied calmly, but with an odd gleam on his eyes.

"Amithi sweetie!" his mother cried, "You should not ask that kind of question to a young man, that's not very lady-like."

The redheaded boy just rolled his eyes on his mother's attempt to make him a prim and proper –_grimaced_-- lady. _Why should I be the uke anyway?_ "You've never answered the question, Smiley." (Still in French)

Akira doesn't know what to do. He's so embarrassed, he could here the others laughing at him, while the others who don't know french just look at them with curious eyes, wondering what the hell is so funny.

And if he could only see the wicked glee on the gundan- who have Yohei translating the conversation to them- waiting for his answer, he would have met the same fate like Kiyota. They are just too wicked for their own good.

With a small voice he barely managed to say in French, "Five."

"Yes!" a whoop of joy was heard and they can see Yohei, smiling slightly rubbing the back of his neck, a laughing Noma, and the two remaining other members of the gundan looking dejected.

"Pay up, pay up, I won the bet," Noma addressed the three while holding out his hand. The others reluctantly handed him the money. He then turned to the amused, but annoyed redhead, "Oi, Hanamichi, you owe me 5000 yen. Told you he jocks more than four times a day." He said (in Japanese) smugly.

When the others heard this, they all started guffawing. Hoots and whistles can be heard along with some cat-calling.

The Ryonan pointguard couldn't take it anymore. He fainted.

The sideline spectators ushered again to help the fainted player. They can see that the boss monke -_cough_- you know who I'm talking about, looking both worried and apprehensive asked the father of Hanamichi "He passed didn't he?"

The business tycoon appeared to be thinking for a moment, clearly thinking if the now slowly awakening player should pass, and what would happen to his son if this boy who had a strong libido would be with his husband, he grimaced at the thought of his son running home to him saying that he couldn't take it anymore, but after a while he nodded.

"Whew! My 5000 yen is saved." They heard Uozumi muttered. The others could only sweatdropped.

"Ok, boys, next please," Ayako hollered clearly enjoying the game. She then pointed to Maki then said, "you, what language do you know?"

Maki just shrugged then answered smoothly, "French, English, German and Italian." The others gaped when they heard that. They all know that he is smart, but they didn't know that the MVP is THAT smart.

"Hmm," Martie nodded clearly impressed. Hikoichi on the other hand is scribbling furiously on his notebook saying he didn't know that the Kainan player could speak German as well; he thought the former could only speak French, English and Italian.

The others are looking at the writing Hikoichi, they just couldn't understand what is the use of knowing that a basketball player could speak 4 other languages. _He didn't expect Maki to throw off-guard the one who's blocking him by talking him at French, did he?_ _Well, except maybe if the one who's guiding him is the wild monkey…_

Hanamichi is surprised too though he didn't show it. _So, Oyaji is polyglot too, huh? I'm impressed._ Smiling a little he points at the seat beside him and getting the hint Maki sit fluidly on the sofa.

_Hmm. Wonder what I should ask him?_ Finally getting an inspiration when he looked around the room, seeing he cabinet that holds his toiletries he asked in German, "What is your beauty secret?"

When he saw the frown in the latter's forehead he smiled a little then elaborated further in Italian, "You know, like, how do you stay handsome…" When the frown did not disappear his smile turned into a grin, a **wicked** grin, he added (in French) "--despite looking like 10 years older than your real age?"

Upon hearing it, Yohei snickered, his father slapped his forehead thinking that maybe it's not too late to stop this game, his mother leaned forward clearly interested on knowing another beauty secret, while the others just looked curious on what Hanamichi had asked the Former captain. Even the others who could understand French, German or Italian can't follow what the redhead asked because of his constant changing of language.

The tanned young man's complexion darkens, an indication of blush, but he kept a straight face and replied (in German) "Nothing. I do nothing." Then Italian "I just had plenty of sleep and rest" and continued in French. "And I've told you your captain looks much older than me. Why not ask him?"

Hanamichi was awed. _Well, well, well…_ he turned to his father smiling a little then nodded a sign that Maki passed.

His father turned to Ayako, and the manageress seeing the spectacle smiled smugly, and then looked at Rukawa who had taken a snooze on the carpeted floor, and promptly whacked him with the paper fan to wake him up, and then quickly distanced herself.

Mitsui being unfortunately near the rudely awaken fox was the one who took the deadly blow along with a half-sleep but still deadly glare, "I will forgive no one—"

"Kitsune, shut the hell up, your next and I want this over with," the delicious redhead interrupted the narcoleptic's customary reply.

Rukawa's eyes immediately lost it'd drowsiness then looked at the owner of the voice. And felt his mouth starting to water. The boy was looking at him with his chin perched on his hands, elbows on the pillows that is lying on his lap, eyes annoyed, mouth nearly pouting. _He looks so Kawaii_..!

The fox-eyed boy then treaded to the direction of the redhead, face still as impassive as ever. He sat down without a word them muttered, "Spanish."

Hanamichi, knowing exactly what the boy meant nodded. He had been meaning to ask him something ever since he learned of the Kitsune's habit, he then asked smoothly in Spanish "Why do you always sleep? And why are you so silent and rarely talk?"

_It's not that I'm prying or anything, it's just that I want to know…_

Rukawa shrugged, then after noticing that he was supposed to answer replied (Spanish), "No particular reason. I just like to sleep. And I don't talk because I don't have anything to say."

The redhead, pouting from the answer of his so-called rival, just nodded.

Martie then announced that the boy passed and Rukawa started to walked calmly to the place where Maki –looking calm and collected (when did he not, anyway?) and Sendoh –face still red, because of the constant snickers thrown at him- are standing, he didn't show any sign of being happy but if one look closely, his eyes are shining a little. Then after three- no, I think its three and a half – steps he fell with a thud on the floor, eyes closed, clearly asleep.

The others except for the Shohoku team who were used to the scene in front of them, watched in amazement on Rukawa's ability to sleep wherever he liked, whenever he liked, however he liked.

The Fiery boy then looked at Kogure then beckoned him to his side smiling slightly at him. Kogure smiled warmly in response then proceed on the redhead's seat.

While the spectacled boy is walking towards the direction of Hana, Koshino, who is still shivering from nervousness, although now only slightly, leaned towards the two Shoyo players and Mitsui then whispered, "Why did they have to know if we are bilingual or not?"

Hanagata was about to answer when Ayako overheard him and interrupted, "well, you see, being the husband of the next Azcarra clan leader you are required to attend gatherings, parties, and company meetings where you'll be with people from different countries. Being polyglot will help you to mingle and socialize."

"Besides, every member of the clan knew 4 languages at the least, from what I've heard from Auntie Jennifer, even Yohei," pointing to the slicked-haired man, "knew 7 languages. The parents of Hanamichi knew about 10, and our very own red-head can speak 15."

The remaining boys were awed, to say the least, _so he really is a genius huh?_ Then looked at Ayako closely and asked, "Auntie?"

Ayako just shrugged and replied nonchalantly "she asked me to call her that. Now, hush, Kogure-sempai was about to finish."

They turned to the direction of the two and saw Kogure blushing while covering his nose, and Hanamichi was grinning from ear to ear. _What did he asked Kogure?_

Kogure stood up when the gentleman said he passed, swaying a little, still blushing furiously while covering his face and head to where Sendoh and the others are standing. When the vice-captain had walked near them Mitsui grabbed his arm and asked in a quiet tone, "what did he asked you?"

Kogure shaked his head furiously, **still** covering his face, Mitsui narrowed his eyes and pulls away the hand that is covering his face, he saw Mitsui's eyes widened when the latter sees dried blood from his nose.

"What did he asked you?" Mitsui asked again, this time with a tone that says if-you-don't-give-me-an-answer-you'll-gonna-regret-it-later.

"A-anoo…" he shifted on his feet, and looking at the floor.

"Spit it out will you?" Koshino grumbled, who is listening to their conversation and annoyed that he's taking too damn long on answering.

"H-he asked me, w-what would I do if…" stuttered Kogure, then his nose began bleeding again.

"If…?" Hanagata prompted with a curious looking Fujima in tow.

"I-if I saw him naked on a bed…" then suddenly, most probably because of losing so much blood, Kogure fainted.

The four boys looked at the fallen figure of Kogure, who is being hoist up by the faithful sideline spectators, which the gundan christened the medic team, having able to rescue three fainted players.

Then eyes widening when the meaning of the words 'if I saw him naked on a bed' sink in, they scrambled to get a tissue paper to stuck in their heavily bleeding nose.

The gentleman asked Ayako worriedly if the boys were all right, but the manager answered mischievously with a wink, that the boys were indeed all right, 'it's just the **Hormones'**, which made him puzzled.

Mitsui (with tissue stuck in their nose) was then called to be the next; he walked a bit groggily to Hana and sat down beside him. His heart is thumping wildly, not because the redhead is beside him. No, it's because he's dreading the question that will be thrown at him. He heard the one beside him cough, taking a deep breath, he gathered all his courage to look at the redhead then smiled.

"Micchy, you can speak Latin right?" the redhead asked with a smile. A smile that sent shivers down his spine. A smile that could only mean…

(Latin) "So how many times you brush your teeth, you know, even though you lost your front teeth and wearing dentures, you still have to brush your teeth properly, right?" The handsome boy asked, wearing an innocent façade but the gleam on his eyes knew that what he said hit the bull's eye. Or in other words, Mitsui's teeth.

The shooting guard grits his teeth; he **knew** that smile never bode good things, especially when it concerns him. Once, Hanamichi smiled that way to him when he was asked if he would like to have a bet with him, he nearly cried when he went home without clothes one night in a cold autumn day, thankfully no one saw him or he would be jailed for Public Display of (Frozen) Erection.

_Hey, he might be the love of my life, but it doesn't mean that I can't pound him if he angers me right?_

Good thing that he noticed the father of Hanamichi or else he would have punched the still looking innocent boy. Swallowing his bad retort, he answered back in Latin, "I brush my teeth 4 times a day. And it's not my fault Shorty knocked my teeth you know."

Miyagi, not understanding anything since the whole Language thing has been going, clearly understand the word 'shorty" and would have kicked the sitting Mitsui on the side if not for Gori – (well, he does look like one isn't he?) – holding the scruff of his neck tightly and quickly reminding him that if he hit Mitsui right now, he might lose the bet which silenced him immediately, seeing that he could lose his two week's allowance.

Martie then turned to his son then scold him, that he should be serious about this or they'll stop this whole thing. Hanamichi knowing that his father meant business this time, and fearing the consequence of stopping this game, finally decided to stop taunting the other boys.

_For now, this round is getting lame anyway._ The redhead thought, snickering inwardly as he looked at the now slowly awakening Kogure, still blushing Sendoh, hyperventilating Kiyota and Furious-looking-but-I'm-not-going-to-show-it-coz-it-may-damage-my-chance-to-be-the-husband-of-the-love-of-my-life Mitsui. _Just you wait till the third round_, he thought wickedly while looking at the three, namely Hanagata, Fujima and Koshino who all gulped.

So, no disaster has befallen the three (who all sighed with relief) and they all passed.

After a while Hikoichi cried "Unbeleivable! It's now time for the third round!"

**----------------------------------------------T.B.C.------------------------------------------------------**

Did you like it?


	9. Chappie 7: The 3rd Round

**Disclaimer: **What am I supposed to say again?

**Note: **Somehow this Chappie didn't turn out like I like to –_Frowns_-it turns out mushy – _frowns some more_- oh well –_shrugs_- I just hope you like this.

**Chappie 7: The 3rd Round (Forgotten Musical Talents Surfaces)**

**On the Living Room:**

"Unbelievable! It's now time for the third round!" Hikoichi cried.

"I wonder what the third round is?" Koshino leaned and whispered to the Shoyo center.

"I don't know, I just wish it was easy though," they looked at the redhead and gulped, _- I'm gonna die! – _The boy is looking at them with eyes full of mischief. Because of fear, they quickly made a run through of their last will and testament.

_I'll leave my brand new cellphone to my younger brother. Kuchi, my goldfish and Tata, my parrot, will have to be taken care of Mother. And I think I will give my fishing rod to Sendoh, so he will always remember me. Or better yet I'll hunt down his bathroom when I die, _was Koshino's flow of thought.

"Before the Third Round begins I must ask all of you to stay at the dining room, to give the other contestants an ample time to recuperate." Martie announced to the crowd, looking at the still blushing **Sendoh, Kogure**- who is starting to have color on his cheeks again-, still sleeping **Rukawa, Koshino** and the other **two Shoyo players** huddled on the corner trying to get away from the view of his son and the menacing-looking **Mitsui**, meaningfully.

"Uhuh!" the mother of Hanamichi nodded, agreeing, "Why don't you continue the party there? We've brought foods anyway. Besides we have something do here" she gestured at the whole room, smiling sweetly.

The crowd looks baffled, but as Ayako hollered "Move it!" the boys immediately scattered to the dining room like ants trying to keep out of the dragon's fire, or in this case, Ayako's fan.

Yasuda and Kakuta looked at the sleeping Rukawa and argued if they are going to wake him up or not. Finally deciding that their life is more important, they just left the drooling fox on the floor.

**On the super crowded Dining Room:**

Hanamichi, while putting a piece of cake on his mouth, looked at the contestants with thoughtful eyes. Sure he made fun of them on the last round, but he just couldn't resist seeing their worked-up and blushing faces, but the truth was he feels kinda warm inside, to be loved like that. _But still, it's really fun to tease them like that with no Gori or female-Gori hitting my head._

"Hey, what are you grinning at Hanamichi?" His friend fat friend asked munching happily the foods in front of them.

"Nande mo nai." He said shaking his head.

The gundan looked at him quizzically but decided not to pursue it.

Meanwhile Kiyota, finally recovering from the English language fiasco was throwing a tantrum on a corner of the dining table near Hanamichi.

"Why! Why!" he cried while flailing his arms, streams of tears falling on his eyes. He would have been Kawaii except for the disgusting mucus dangling from his red nose.

Maki sighed in exasperation at his Kohai's childishness. The others looking at the idiot snickered. While Jin rushed to his teammate and quickly shushed him up. Hugging him and patting his back.

Hanamichi chuckled seeing the scene in front of him, "You know Jin-sempai," the room became quiet when they heard the boy spoke, "you look cute together."

Hoots and whistles followed that statement, with some shouts of "Go get him Jin!" and "Sempai, I never knew you had it in you!" The two turned beet red and quickly distanced themselves from one another.

The redhead was amused, then face turning serious addressed the now-Captain of Kainan High, "Take care of him will you? Though we constantly fight I've considered him as my friend," he then shot a soft look and a small smile to the dumb-founded Kiyota, then his smile turned to smirk as he looks at Jin again, "besides, it's not everyday you'll find a Japanese monkey who would faint when asked a question in English right?"

Kiyota, who's heart beat quickens when he heard Hana's confession that he was considered a friend, turned livid with anger, "Why, you!"

Hana laughed at the boy's anger and stood up, walking to the living room again with Kiyota following him from behind shouting curses at him. The rest followed the two in tow, when they suddenly stopped in their tracks.

_Oh my…! _

The living room was now dimly lit, and some colored lights were strategically placed on the room. The sofa and table was placed on the corner, and on the far end corner stood a mini stage. Platform equipped with musical instruments, Piano, violin, flute, trumpet, guitar, and cello.

They caught their breath when they looked at the redhead. He was looking at the instruments with longing in his eyes, and the lights around him gives him an ethereal effect.

_Beautiful…_

"I can see that you're all here now, let's begin the third round then. The third round will be for your musical talents. You'll sing or play music using any of these instruments. This I think is an important part because Amithi really loves music." He turned to look at his son who is sitting on the stool in front of the piano, and began playing Moonlight Sonata.

The effect was surreal to say the least. Everybody who was watching him – eyes closed and hitting the keys with précised accuracy- was putting the sight in memory bank because they know that they'll never see such a beautiful sight again.

Hana, while playing, released all his pent-up emotions. His homesickness and loneliness on being alone on this country, his happiness when he met these people, and his gratitude for all the people on the room, who helped him on bad times, supported him when he was struggling on playing basketball and thought him the value of friends…

_Minna, this is all for you… Arigato…_

After hitting the last notes, Hana sighed blissfully, he had not touched a musical instrument ever since he arrived on Japan and he really missed playing. He opened his eyes when he heard a loud applause, all the people are looking at him with admiration and awe. His mother is rushing to him and hugging him, squealing "Amithi sweetie, you're so great! I've never been touched by music until you!"

He just hugged her mother back, while softly murmuring "I'm just glad that you're here," looking at the crowd with bleary eyes, "that **all** of you are here… with me."

His father then patted his shoulder softly and muttered "I'm proud of you son," he smiled to his father then walked purposely to Rukawa, who had been woken up by the redhead's music.

"It's your turn Kitsune."

The ice king nodded, but before he walked to the mini-stage, he leaned ever-so-slightly to the redhead and whispered, "Your welcome."

Hana could only stare at the boy's retreating back, blinks adorably and then grinned.

Rukawa, sitting calmly on the piano stool, glance at the redhead, then looked at the keys and began playing.

The people on the room were mesmerized on Rukawa's graceful fingers, creating a beautiful music. Who would have thought that the ice prince could play a music that could melt everyone's hearts?

After the fox-boy was finished, claps were once again heard. Then they saw a totally unexpected thing, the raven-haired boy looked back at the red-head, smirked then winked, before striding to the sofa, then fell asleep promptly, drool forming on his mouth.

Hanagata was next; he looked at the instruments doubtfully then sighed dejectedly. Turning to face the parents of Hanamichi he said "Gomen, but I don't think I can play these instruments. I'm not just musically inclined."

Kiyota cackled on the crowd, "Haha! What an idiot!"

A good thing that he was standing beside the two gorillas -namely Akagi and Uozumi- hence, he was silenced before he could speak some more, or rather he was fast asleep on the floor before he could annoy the crowd, especially the bodyguards _("So I was not hallucinating, they really are 14 now, thought that my hormones have finally clouded my mind along with my eyes, whew!"_ Mitsui thought) who have been throwing the Kainan player a dark look while touching their guns ever since they have seen him shouting at their young master.

"I understand. How about you?" Martie asked looking at the Ryonan player with parted hair. Based from what he heard from Aida Hikoichi, the boy has no talent at all when it comes to music.

"I don't know how to play too, sir." Koshino admitted timidly, his heart doing the **crack-crack-crack** sound of breaking for the third time that night. His chances with the redhead are now blown at the window. And he felt like jumping together with it.

He didn't think that ditching his music class when he was on grade school would result to something like this. If he had known that it would come to use someday, he would have learned that stupid **Twinkle, Twinkle** thing on the flute, trumpet or piano.

_Maybe my teacher's curse is finally coming true_. He mused, remembering the time when his teacher shouted at him that he can never learn a single piece of music as long as he lives. That was because during a school fair, their class was assigned to play the school's hymn, and he** accidentally, -**he swears it was an accident- blown his trumpet a little loudly on Sendoh's ear. And the spikey-haired boy, being an idiot that he was, was surprised and hit the cymbals out of cue, and **out of place**, at the girl's head in front, who fell on the stage with a _thud_! Needless to say, their performance was a disaster and he went home, ears numb from the sensei's shouts.

"All right, Mitsui Hisashi your next." The Shohoku team all frowned, wondering what the former MVP has in store for Hana. Even Hikoichi was intrigued, notebook & pencil ready to use.

Mitsui walked to the mini-stage and calmly took the guitar, then began singing softly in a baritone voice while strumming, looking intently at the redhead.

_My life is brilliant.  
My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
He smiled at me on the subway.  
He was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan. _

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you. _

_Yeah, He caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
He could see from my face that I was,  
Flying high_

_Fucking high,  
And I don't think that I'll see him again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end. _

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you. _

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel, with a smile on his face,  
When he thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you._

After he finished he cast one look at the blushing redhead and stood up walking back calmly at the crowd. Shouts and whistles was then heard, Miyagi's excited voice was clear and loud enough for anyone to hear, shouting "I've never knew you had it in you Micchy! Thank goodness I bet on you!" while patting the senior on the back rather hardly considering that the MVP nearly staggered forward before throwing an annoyed look at the short point-guard.

Maki was called next after Mitsui was proclaimed a passer; he walked to the direction of the violin, picked it up gently and tucked it between his left shoulder and chin. Closing his eyes, his arms and hands began to make skillful movements. He played with all his heart hoping that the beautiful redhead would appreciate his music.

Thus, a beautiful music filled the room coming from the violin. When he was finished, the room was once again filled with claps and shout.

Among the din, a voice was heard saying "This feels like watching a concerto. And the world's most renowned artists decided to come and play too."

The tanned young man, looked at the gentleman and seeing a satisfied nod, breathes a sigh of relief and walked over to his cheering teammates, who congratulated him.

Fujima snorted at the direction of his rival-on-court-now-rival-on-love and strode purposely at the collection of the instruments, picked the flute and looked at the redhead then mouthing "this is for you." He then played Beethoven's.

Hanamichi was wide-eyed when he heard the first notes; he knew that is one of the hardest piece and Fujima is playing it like it was so easy, like he knew the piece like his own back hand. _Sugoi!_

The pointguard of Shoyo, after finishing the piece, placed the flute back on its place, cast one last look at the redhead then walked to his teammate con best friend who is sulking. The pretty boy just shook his head on his friend's childishness because he lost. He just nodded to the cheers he received after he was announced passed.

Sendoh, who's blushed was gone right after Hanamichi played the piano was then called to be the one to play. He went to the piano literally hopping every two steps along the way. He sat down on the stool giddily, and said in a loud voice, "this is for Hana-kun."

Koshino was frowning. He knew the baka could not play any note on the piano, or any instruments for that matter. They are always together when they ditch class, but when he heard Sendoh played, his eyes grew wide and felt his mouth hanging open. _The idiot was playing that **Twinkle, Twinkle** thingy! And he had a lot of nerve to sing along with it!_

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are.  
Up above the world so high,  
Like a diamond in the sky.  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are! _

_When the blazing sun is gone,  
When he nothing shines upon,  
Then you show your little light,  
Twinkle, twinkle, all the night.  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are! _

_Then the traveler in the dark  
Thanks you for your tiny spark;  
He could not see which way to go,  
If you did not twinkle so.  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are! _

Sendoh looked up and saw the gaping audience; he grinned, then started to look for his best friend, "so how was it Koshkosh? I told yah I'll learn it before you do." Sendoh said smugly.

Groans followed that statement. Koshino slapped his forehead in exasperation, while the boys who had betted on him were wondering if it was too late to take their bet. Maybe they should have chose Rukawa instead? Or Maki? How about Fujima? Hell! Mitsui has even more chance on winning than him.

He frowned, when he noticed the others reactions, "What? Azcarra-sama never did tell us that all we could play was composed by dead people, did he? " he said, pouting visibly. And though his tone was light his eyes held seriousness.

Martie admired the boy's determination and chuckling slightly said that indeed he passed.

The others then sighed with relief, _my allowance is saved_! Then they looked at the remaining contestant, Kogure. They were perplexed when they heard a loud cheer "Go, Kogure!" and nearly had a heart attack when they saw Akagi holding a banner saying **"Kogure is the best among the Rest!"** with drawings of glasses strewn on the corner.

And if that is not enough, picture this, Akagi holding pompoms on one hand, brandishing the banner at the other, while jumping and shouting.

Even Rukawa awoke from his sleep from the loud cheer, and looked at his former captain quizzically before suppressing an amused smile.

All the people at the room were looking at the ex-captain of Shohoku with fear on their eyes, _he really should stop jumping or we might have an Earthquake_.

Kogure looked at his best friend and smiled weakly, _maybe I should tell Akagi that he is not meant to be a cheerleader…_ Shaking his head from that thought, he said that he'll sing.

Hanamichi hearing this decided to be the one who'll play the instrument. After talking briefly at the gentle vice-captain, he picked the guitar and strums it for a while before looking at his sempai waiting for his signal to play.

The spectacled boy cleared his throat then nodded at the sitting redhead then began to sing

_Many times, I wished you were here  
Through the velvet shadows of my dreams  
Many times, I wished you were near  
Through the darkness as it came, but it seems  
That you, you never said what I needed to hear _

_Just tell me you love me  
Whisper words I so long to hear  
Let this time not be borrowed  
Let it be ours to share  
If you tell me you love me  
It will lead a way to your heart  
Through the nearness of silence  
You love me_

The basketball players were amazed at the soothing voice of Kogure but they frowned when the boy stopped suddenly then said "I'm quitting."

They were all shocked, _Whatt? I've even kill to go there and he's just quitting! _Were the boys' trains of thoughts.

Akagi was dumbfounded to say the least. He was gaping at his friend_. Did I just hear what I heard?_ "Kogure, you idiot! I thought you like Sakuragi!"

"I do," the boy answered looking at the redheaded boy on his side who is looking at him in confusion, "very much. Enough to finally know that he'll never be happy with me because I'm not a perfect groom for him. Besides I knew that the five of them, loves him more than I do" he continued, gesturing at Rukawa, Sendoh, Maki, Fujima and Mitsui who was looking at him with something akin to admiration and gratitude.

Jennifer admiring the unselfishness of the boy, nodded to his words, and wished with all her heart that the boy would find someone who'll love him fully.

Hanamichi stood up, placed the guitar nonchalantly on the piano and embraced his sempai, muttering a soft "thank you."

Kogure savored the moment knowing that this will be the last time he could feel the red-head's warm embrace. A soft cough startled them, effectively making them separate, Hana smiling slightly and Kogure blushing furiously.

Megane-kun then walked to his glowering friend, smiling sheepishly and said, "c'mon Akagi, don't be angry."

"I lost 10000 yen because of you're heroism you know. And to think that I've been on all this trouble in cheering for you…" The intense glare still not lessens.

_So that's what is the pompoms are for… It's because he betted so much for his friend… _thought the players who are listening to the conversation but trying to look we-are-not-listening-we-just-suddenly-find-something-behind-you-interesting.

"But you too want him to be with the perfect groom too, right?" Kogure asked the captain with a knowing smile.

"Humph!" but the others could see that his eyes considerably softened. Kogure leaned over to his shoulder and winked at the we-are-not-listening-we-just-suddenly-find-something-behind-you-interesting people, who all immediately blushed then turned to look at the redhead's father who coughed a little to get their attention.

"Rukawa Kaede, Mitsui Hisashi, Maki Shin'ichi, Fujima Kenji and Sendoh Akira, congratulations to all of you." He said addressing the five who are now in front of the mini-stage all lined-up. Martie then looked around the room and said softly but clearly for anyone to hear.

"It's finally time for the Last Round…"

**----------------------------------------------------T.B.C. ------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Did you like it minna? Please, please tell me your opinion…._

_And oh yeah, if there is something you don't understand just ask me, ok?_


	10. Chappie 8: The Final Round

**Disclaimer: **Sigh, how many times do I have to say it?

**Note:** I'm sorry for the long update. Well, I was just enjoying my vacation too much and this Chappie is too complicated to write, believe me I revised it for like four times. And it is too damn long! And oh yeah, a **warning**, this is the Chappie where the romance kicks in, do a head stand and a flip over, along with a banner and a yell "Go, Romance!", In other words it's disgustingly mushy. Though, I hope you like this. _–Grins- _

**Chappie 8: The Final Round (Questions to Reveal Hidden Romanticism)**

"It's finally time for the Last Round…"

At those words, the room became silent once again as everyone stiffened. Hearts lurched, and then somersaulted, heck it even made a quick dive on the floor and pumped like a mason, making them almost deaf for the loud thumping on their chest.

The five, however, are not doing any somersaulting or quick diving. Their hearts just refused to function, period. While their minds have gone utterly blank except for one train of thought_. Why am I here again? Where am I? But more importantly, who am I?_

But an electric shock on the elbow of a glazed Mitsui, courteousy of a grinning maniacally Miyagi (who is trying to look innocent but failing miserably, maybe because he was holding a live wire at that moment), jolted the shooting guard awake and consequently his yelp also awaken the others into reality. And alas, now their trains of thoughts are intelligible.

_Last round, this will be the decision round. Four of us will go home with broken heart while the other one will go home with Hana, preferably on a mansion._ _Sigh, I wish it would be me, Iie…_they reprimanded themselves_. It WILL be me._

Martie, the father of Hanamichi, was looking at the once-glazed-looking-but-now-looking-at-him-with-so-much-passion-and-determination quizzically, but a whisper of his giggling wife saying "nerves," and a gushing "their sooo sweet" made him understand. So, continuing his speech, said "The mechanics of this round is pretty simple to say the least; we're going to ask you questions…," he trailed off as he watched the five's expression changed dramatically.

Because at the word **questions**, the eyes of the five widen with fear. (They could and would not, ever forget the horrible second round and they are not going through another round of it, thank you very much.) They shuddered and unconsciously huddled themselves praying that this round would not be like the second round.

Seeing the looks of horror on the boys' face, the father and son have different emotions. The son snickered, thinking; _well better them to be traumatized than me_. While the father is groaning inwardly asking for all the gods to give him sanity, but nevertheless, seemingly unperturbed, he repeated again, "we'll JUST going to ask you questions and all you have to do is answer it with all your heart in a given time," then as an afterthought, added "No need to worry."

But the boys just look at him disbelievingly, then throwing furtive glances at his smirking son. With growing impatience he explained "No need to worry, really. The questions had all been listed out beforehand. And I will be the one to ask the questions."

Hearing the man's explanation, the five bishounens all sighed with relief and the redhead's pout is visibly seen. Though they love the redhead, this day was not exactly their ideal date to die out of embarrassment or lack of blood. Nope, not yet.

"Though, Ayako-san told me that Rukawa-san is not good in vocalizing his emotions," Jennifer intervened, making Martie frown, "I think it would be fair if you young men will just write it down instead."

"Why are you getting a special treatment Rukawa?" Sendoh ask with a frown and a pout, obviously disgruntled with the idea of the Shohoku ace having a VIP treatment. The other three shared the same sentiment with him, and when Rukawa did nothing but just shrugged while smirking a little, the four bishounens have a strong urge to strangle the life out of the bastar--- ehemm, pardon, I mean, ice prince.

"And…" the woman continued, this time smiling charmingly at them, which should have calmed the four but instead it just made them nervous again, "for Amithi to decide which of your answers he liked without being bias, it will be read by another person."

When Sakuragi's gundan and Ayako heard it, a wicked grin formed in their lips along with some plans of how they would **help** Hana's parents in helping the PERFECT voice for the five bishounens.

_But Hanamichi is going to see them, right_? The spectators, who are standing –more like crowding- at the middle of the living room; look at each other wonderingly.

The redhead was wondering about that too but when he heard his mother calling him, he look at his mother with questioning eyes and a cute "Hmm?"

"Come with me," his mother said taking his hand and pulling him upstairs to his room.

"Huh?" Confusion clouded his eyes but nevertheless he allowed his mother to drag him. He looks at his mother narrowedly, perhaps his mother, who is giggling madly, finally lost her marbles?

If that happens he doesn't know if he would be sad or relieved.

"Why are we here? The last round is going to start." he asked his mother, raising one fine eyebrow and leaning lazily on the door, when they are in the room.

His room is just an average size for a teenage-boy like him, though deprived of the usual equipments that a teenage-boy would have. There is no TV, no computer, no stereo; all it had is an unmade bed, a small bedside table, a cabinet streaming with unfolded clothes and a study table which is littered with notebooks that are barely written, books, and pencils. His floor, however, is another story. It's composed of so much litters that you can't even see what the color of the floor is, anymore.

Jennifer did not answer at first looking at the messy room with brows furrowed, "We are starting Amithi."

His brows furrowed too in wonderment. _Mother doesn't make any sense. Well… when did she anyway?_

He was about to ask his mother when she scolded him "Really sweetie, to think that you're about to get married and you can't even clean your own room. A lady like you should learn how to clean properly; even though we have hundred servants does it mean that you could just be lazy."

Hanamichi rolled his eyes for the nth time that day, crossed his arms on his chest clearly annoyed, then muttered, "Just tell me mother, why the hell should I be the uke, I'm the next clan leader for crying out loud!"

His mother blinked adorably at his outburst then smiled cheekily while sitting at his bed, "well three reasons, first, you look absolutely adorable being the woman, second I've always wanted to have a daughter and you being a gay and all is just like a dream come true," his mother gushed over him, giggling.

"And what is the third?" he asked dreading the answer as he sat at the bed with his mother.

And dread was what he really felt when he heard the answer. Along with wide eyes and gaping mouth.

"The third reason is because I've betted too that you're going to be the uke!" the redhead lady said, squealing.

Oh yes, he felt dreadful all right. If only his mother isn't the one who is standing after him, he would have angrily pummeled her to death. But as it is, all he could do is glare at her mother, but he managed to ask with barely shaking voice "and how is the standing?"

The lady knowing what her son is asking about answered in a sickeningly cheerful voice "32-1/2!"

The boy slapped his forehead, groaning, _My god! Why are you forsaking me!_ But rewinding what his mother said, he asked again, "Who betted for me to be the seme?"

"You're father," was his mother's disgruntled reply, "apparently he can't accept the fact that his darling son will be the uke though he's really not THAT convinced too that your going to be the seme. But of course I knew better, I KNOW that you're going to be a beautiful uke."

_I knew father is the only one who could BARELY understand me. _Hanamichi mused.

Just then, his bedroom door opened revealing his father, looking harassed. "I don't know why I agreed in this whole thing," the man grumbled then looking at his wife darkly. "Those boys are TOO enthusiastic and I know that they love you, to say the least, but they are all bundle of troubles."

He nodded, though still pissed-off about the whole uke-seme thing, at his father's comment, he knew that very well.

"Well, they are the only ones who could make my beautiful son happy." His mother said defensively draping an arm on his trembling shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Martie replied waving a hand dismissively, making the woman peeved. Then he looked at his son intently, "I suppose you're wondering why you're here?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"For you to not be able to see them, I decided that you should be here. We'll talk using this intercom. They have one too." His father explained holding the intercom on his hand, then putting it on the bedside table and sitting to at the bed beside Hanamichi.

The boy squinted at the small machine_. They really come prepared…_

"I told him that we could just blindfold you or something sweetie so we--, "

But before his mother could finish her explanation his father retorted, "And I told you that it's degrading." His son silently agreed with him. Looking at Hanamichi again, he said, "all you have to do, son, is choose at the end which of their answer appeal too you most."

The youth nodded slightly, eager to start.

"Eugene can you here me?" his father said, leaning over the intercom.

"Yes, Uncle," was Yohei's reply. His voice is slightly muffled, as if he was preventing himself from laughing.

"The others can hear me as well?" his father asked again.

Shouts of agreement were heard. Obviously, all of them are eager to see who would emerge victor, while silently rooting for their bets.

The five were seating at the sofa, while the five 'voices' were all seating –crowding, whatever- near the intercom together with the Sakuragi Guntai and Ayako. The spectators formed a large circle with them at the middle. Some holding a banner from the different schools, the banner of Akagi for Kogure which is **"Kogure is the best among the Rest!" **is now **"Mitsui is the best among the Rest!" **though the glasses strewn on the corner is covered by drawings which looks suspiciously like dentures. Haruko and the others are waving a small flag with a sleeping fox on the middle.

"Yes, Uncle, they can hear you loud and clear." This time, there was definitely a hint of snicker on Yohei's voice.

The redhead wondered what the hell is so funny, but quickly dismissed the idea when he heard his father speak again.

"Then let's start." Martie announced holding a paper which probably held the questions.

All the people held their breath, waiting for the first question. Ears perked up, hearts hammering while the five's shaking hands holds their pen which are poised up, ready to write. They were told not to speak and not to give any hint of their identity so as not to give Hana any clue on who is who..

"First question, how did Sakuragi Hanamichi touched your life?"

Silenced followed the question, only the sound of pens furiously scribbling could be heard.

After 2 minutes.

"Time's up." Ayako hollered for she was the one holding the timer.

The papers were then passed to their 'voice'.

"Groom number 1, what is the answer?" Martie asked.

Hana nearly fainted when he heard the deep voice of Akagi answering. _So that's why those morons were laughing. Yohei no baka, you are so going to get it… _

"Hanamichi touched my life by being the fire on the games, and being the mood changer in their team, because strangely enough my mood changes too." The ex-captain read on, growling.

All the people sweatdropped, _maybe using the Shohoku captain as the voice is a bad idea? _

"Groom number 2?" the man prompted.

The voice of Fukuda was then heard. The redhead groaned, mentally slapping himself.

"He showed me that basketball isn't everything," was Fukuda's reply, his voice as unfeeling as ever.

"Groom number 3?"

"He changed my life, my everything." was Kiyota's smug answer. Apparently the idiot thought that because he's the 'voice' he's part of the competition again.

Hanamichi's left eyes twitch in annoyance. And the snicker on the background made him groaned inwardly. _Looks like the bakas are having a lot of fun._

"Groom number 4?" his father asked again.

When Uozumi's voice spoke, Hanamichi was ready to go down to give his so-called friend and cousin some bashing but his father held his arm tightly so he just contented himself in shouting at the intercom, "Bakero Yohei! Why did you pick those monkeys! When I get my hands on you, you'll wish you've never been born!"

Loud guffawing, a snickering reply "why, Hanamichi your being mean…" and an embarrassed cough from Uozumi, followed his outburst.

But his father's "Amithi! Don't be rude!" with a glare made HIM wish that he's the one who had never been born.

"A-annou…" the uncertain voice of the boss monkey was heard, clearly uncomfortable, but hearing an encouraging, and somewhat sympathetic but a likely amused "Go on," from Ayako, he continued "By being my inspiration," He said quickly.

"And Groom number 5?" Martie leaned again on the intercom.

"He showed me the value of friends." Takesago, the Kainan center replied.

And because his father's hand is still on his arm, all the redhead boy could do was to clench and unclenched his fist. He really is thinking now a slow, painful, and hideous death for Yohei and the other morons who participated on this.

He felt his father's gaze on him and he paused in thinking possible act of vengeance to look at his father and asked "What?"

"What do you think of their answers?" Martie asked exasperatedly.

He shifted guiltily on his seat, "Err… sorry father, but I wasn't listening because--"

"Never mind, but listen attentively Amithi!" he scolded his son and finally releasing his grasp from the said son's arm turned to the small machine again and spoke. "All right, next question, when and how did you realize you love Sakuragi Hanamichi?"

Sound of pens writing again is heard with occasional "Mitsui-Sempai stop looking at Rukawa's paper!" and fan whacking.

After 2 minutes, Ayako announced that the time is up and when the sound of paper being passed is no longer heard, the business man spoke again, "Groom number 1, what is your answer?"

"Ever since I saw him I knew I'm in love with him." The Shohoku ex-captain answered in a menacing voice as if daring Hanamichi to say anything.

Which should have been the case but then again his father's heated gaze stopped him again. So he just absorbed the answer like he was instructed to, and when the words sink in, he felt himself blushing.

Martie raised an eyebrow when he saw his son's face reddened, but continued, "Groom number 2?"

"When the time I saw him crying in pain against Sannoh, that's when I knew I cared for him. A LOT. Because when I saw his face scrunched in pain I felt as if my heart is going to break."

Though Fukuda's voice ruined the effect, the redhead boy's heart still swelled when he heard the answer. Not to mention a silly smile threatening to break free.

"Groom number 3?"

Kiyota replied promptly, "When we had our first game with each other and I saw the determined glint on his eyes." Then "you know, that is also the same thing that happened when I realized I love him," the wild-haired Kainan forward said conversationally.

"Urusai, baka, we don't want to hear about you." Koshino snorted from the crowd.

"What did you call me!" Kiyota asked in a menacing voice while walking intimidatingly to the Ryonan player. But a whack and a head bash from the furious looking Gorilla –who wish to go unnamed but I'm still going to name him-, Akagi, stopped him.

"Shut it you two, we're in a middle of the competition." And to add more emphasis to her words, Ayako waved his fan of doom in front of Kiyota's swirling eyes.

"Tsss…" was all Hana said. _Bakero, _he thought fondly

"Groom number 4?" Martie interjected.

"I think it's when I saw him smile; he looks so Kawaii whenever he smiles." Uozumi answered too hastily, maybe because his afraid (more like embarrassed) that the redhead will throw a tantrum again, and call him a monkey.

A small and almost inaudible voice from the background was heard, "Not too mention the idiot always swoons and drools whenever he saw Sakuragi smiles."

For which the redhead mumbled "Hentai…"

Stopping an urge to sigh, Martie asked "Groom number 5?"

"I don't know really. Maybe it's when I heard him say that he loves basketball. Or it could be the time when we played together. Or it could just be the day when he entered my life."

When he heard the answer, he was wide eyed and he emitted a small gasp. _Sweet…_

His mother squealed like a siren, making him jumped in shock, "Sweetie, they are so sweet, aren't they? I knew they are perfect for you." She said, smiling happily.

Repressing a smile, the man looked at the paper again and frown, "is this question really necessary?" he asked his wife.

"Of course, I think that question is really sweet and that question will show their romantic side and--"

"All right, all right," Martie interrupted, nodding his head condescendingly efficiently stopping his wife's blabber. Then asked, "If you're going to marry Sakuragi Hanamichi, what kind of ideal wedding would you give him, and why?"

2 minutes has passed, and he asked again, "Groom number 1?"

Akagi grunted "I'll choose beach wedding near sunset. And only our close friends should be there to witness it, to preserve the solemnity of the wedding."

"Groom number 2?"

"Church wedding," was Fukuda's short reply.

Hanamichi then wondered if Fukky is just short-cutting the answer or the answer is just as short as that, but an annoyed "Hey! Read it all, would you?" ended his wonder.

"I like a church wedding, because I want us to be married not just in front of the people but in front of God too. I know it's next too impossible for us to be married in a church but I still want to be married there so that even if people will scorn us for being gay, we know that we have God's blessing, besides I think that marrying in church will signify our pure love for each other. And besides my parents always wish for me to be married in church and I want to fulfill their wish." After reading, Fukuda seem out of breath.

_No wonder he short-cut it. It's so long…. But nevertheless, it's still sweet. I just wish that he's not the one who's reading though…_Hana thought after hearing the COMPLETE answer.

Emitting a small noise from his throat to get the attention of the chuckling players, (this is the first time EVER, they heard Fukuda said that much, and the sight of his lack-of-oxygen-face-due-to-not-breathing-while-reading added to their mirth) Martie said, "Groom number 3?"

"A garden wedding. A garden that is filled with beautiful flowers for my beautiful groom." Kiyota wheezed, apparently he still haven't recovered from the whack and head bashing.

"Groom number 4?"

"A wedding on the basketball court, wearing our jerseys, with all our friends, they are wearing their respective jerseys too. But of course I want you to be there too father, mother, to witness our union" Uozumi groaned at what he was reading, the Baka is so assuming, he will not be surprised at all if Hanamichi is going to start shouting again. Heaving a deep breath he continued again, "You might be wondering why I chose the court to be our wedding ground, but I chose this not because I love basketball but because this is the place where I first met him and the place where he was brought closer to me."

The redhead boy who was listening intently felt a smile tugging at his lips at the answer. _That is just so sweet…_

"Groom number 5?"

"Anywhere, anytime. I don't care whether we have a grand wedding or not, all I care about is he is with me and we are going to be one from that time on, and as long as the people who cares for us will be there to witness it. We could be having stale bread for reception for all I care." Takasago read on.

Hana raised his eyebrow at the arrogant answer, but still… his smile is now obvious.

Martie seeing his son smiling blissfully felt like smiling too, _those boys really love him huh? _But voice impassive he proceed to the next question, "How will you comfort Sakuragi Hanamichi when he's sad or when he have problems?"

A while later, he called the Groom Number 1 to say his answer.

"Hug him and tell him everything will be OK," was the reply.

"How about you, Groom number 2?" Jennifer asks sweetly over the intercom.

"Talk to him sincerely and say that whatever happens I'll be there." Fukuda answered.

"Is that all?" asks Martie skeptically.

Fukuda visibly pouted, though undistinguishable because of his already pouty lips, -heheh- and mumbled "yes."

"Ohh. Well then, what is your answer Groom number 3?"

"I will look at him in the eyes, softly say that I know he could overcome this, after all he is the Tensai." Kiyota answered albeit grudgingly because of the term Tensai.

Hana smirked a little at the answer_. So those bakas really acknowledge the Tensai eh?_

"Groom number 4?"

"Kiss him; I'm sure that will make him better"

"Hentai," the redhead mumbled again. As hoots, whistles and catcalls, along with "go, sempai!" erupted again.

Suppressing again a sigh, Hana's father asked the Groom number 5 to read the answer.

"Hold his hand and sit beside him. I'll wait until he's ready to talk then I'll listen. After that I'll say to him I love him and whatever happens that made him sad, I'll always try my best to make him smile again."

"Hmmm…" was the entire comment of the boy.

"How much do you love Sakuragi Hanamichi?" then after a half a minute passed, the boy's read the answer.

"I love him more than anything. Sure that is saying a lot but I know that for me he is worth more than anything in the world." Akagi said.

_Sure, I'm worth anything, from what I've counted my exact price now is 876 billion dollars._ Hanamichi thought wryly.

Next came the answer of Fukuda which says "I love him but I don't know how much. Because for me, love is not measured, it is just felt from the heart. But if it will be the scale on how much I love Hanamichi then I can say that I love him with all my heart."

"I love him more than basketball. It may sound shallow but basketball is the only thing that makes me happy and… damn it! Will you please write clearly!" Kiyota shouted at one of the five who is sitting at the sofa looking enraged.

"It's not my fault you are a baka!" Mitsui's shout was enough to wake the dead.

"But you write like a chicken!" Kiyota retorted again, but as he looked at the glowering Akagi and Uozumi in front of him, he gulped and continued to read the unintelligible writing, "I can give up basketball just for him, because the joy of paying basketball will be gone if he is not in my side."

"Ohhh…." Hanamichi upon hearing the answer after the bickering were quite astounded, he never knew that what Mitsui felt for him ran that deep.

Martie is seriously thinking of redoing the last round because of the blunder of Mitsui Hisashi in exposing himself but thought against it, after all, they are now on the last question. So he just asked the 'voice' of groom number 4 to read the answer.

"Well, I love him so much that I will do anything that he wants me to do, even if it is impossible, I'll do my damnest to make it. Even if I have to die at the process. Because his happiness is the only thing that will matter to me." Uozumi read on.

"Ohhh…." The redhead muttered again.

"I love him more than my sleep." Last came the Kainan center's deep voice.

All sweatdropped when they heard the answer, Hanamichi eyes narrowing mumbled "baka Kitsune."

"I love him more than my sleep," Takasago repeated, "because sleep is my life, if my sleep was to be taken away from me, I'd rather die, I'd even kill. Just like my sleep, if he, my fire, was going to be taken away from me too, I don't know if I'll be able to live this life."

The redhead upon hearing the sweet answers ­-more like heart warming speeches- of the bishounens without doing anything something stupid like jumping up and down for being extremely pleased, he refused to show that he was flattered. Nope, he will not. Amithi Azcarra is not an idiot. Sakuragi Hanamichi may be but Amithi Azcarra is definitely not. But he noticed that something is amiss at his father's way of questioning. But hearing the voice of his father he snapped out of his reverie.

"Last question…,"

_This is it,_ all people held their breath as they await the last question.

Then the teen-ager finally found out what is amiss.

"If you were to choose who would you rather be with, Sakuragi Hanamichi or Amithi Azcarra?"

**------------------------------------------------T.B.C. ---------------------------------------------**

Haha! You didn't think I'll stop here do you? You might think that question is rather easy, but remember like Hana said, Amithi and Hana have different personalities AND position in life.

Just wait until you read the answer of our bishounens, oooohh, I'm so excited! Last Chappie entitled **Perfect Groom Has Been Found!** coming up!

And sorry bout the plot, I just can't think any.

Oh, yeah, if you don't put some comments I'm not gonna post it… Nyahahaha! -_Choked from too much laughter- _


	11. Chappie 9: Perfect Groom has been Found!

**Note:** I don't know, but I think I made the fic boring because of the last question, but before I made this fic that question had already sprung on my mind. Besides the answers is more important right? And oh yeah, don't blame me if this fic don't have any sense, hehe.

**Warning:** Romance is now standing tall waving a banner, refusing to go back down from its position on top of a pyramid formation. It stopped kicking and flip topping and now just wagging its tail. It's currently head bashing up there, and I'm quite sorry that I put romance in such a high pedestal because now it won't go down. To cut this stupid drabble short; Chappie 9 is a chapter full of romance. Yup! Fluffy and Mushy!

**Chappie 9: The Answers (Perfect Groom Has Been Found!)**

"If you were to choose who would you rather be with, **Sakuragi Hanamichi** or **Amithi Azcarra**?" Martie asked slowly, putting emphasis on the names.

_So that's why father keep referring to me as Sakuragi Hanamichi on the questions._ Hana mused, _but what kind of stupid question is that?? _But before he could ponder this thoughtfurther, his father spoke again, tone calm but even.

"I'm giving you five minutes to think and write your answers, and Ayako-san, make sure that they don't cheat."

The five boys downstairs visibly pouted, though Rukawa is more like glaring deaths at Mitsui, who is looking a little sheepish.

"Oi, start now!" Ayako ordered the bunch, making them move.

The crowd, by then was looking apprehensive at the bishounens, who are dutifully scribbling their hearts out, pausing here and there to stare in space before resuming the writing.

**On the bedroom**

After relaying the last question, Martie folded the paper again and put it in his breast pocket before turning off the intercom.

The boy couldn't take it anymore, so he voiced out his confusion, "Father what kind of question is that?"

But his father's answer to his question is another question, "what do you think of their answer from the last five questions?"

He blinked, then pursing his lips he answered "err... Sweet?"

"Aside from that"?The man tried again.

"Well, from what I deduced, they love me very much,"

"Yes, they do," the man affirmed, nodding slightly, "but do you think that's enough?" the man asked skeptically.

"What are you trying to say father?" he asked in wonderment.

The man looked at him straight in the eye then turned away before saying, "let's just wait for their answers, son."

The boy would have liked to inquire further, but hearing the finality of his father's words, he relented, albeit reluctantly. He just sat there, waiting, mind whirling, heart thumping.

Martie is watching his son from the corner of his eyes, he took out the paper from his breast pocket were the questions he asked earlier was written, then he fished out the list of qualifications he had shown Ayako from his coat's pocket. The questions that he and his wife prepared were inspired by the list, especially the last one.

Looking at his watch, he noticed that ten minutes was almost over, so he just carelessly put the two papers in his coat's pocket and switched on the intercom again, waiting until the manageress announced it was time.

Finally, after long agonizing moments of waiting anxiously, the boy heaved a sigh of relief when Ayako shouted "time's up!"

He heard the papers being passed and waited for his father to ask Akagi the answer, "Eugene, get the papers from them,"

"Uncle??" Yohei asked, stunned.

"I want you to read their answers in no particular order," the man ordered flatly.

Still confused, the boy complied; after all he could not go against the clan leader right? He still values his life, thank you very much. "All right, here's the first answer:

"I choose Sakuragi Hanamichi, because he is the one who changed me. He is the one who taught me how to smile genuinely because everytime he is within the vicinity I could feel smile tugging at my lips and it's not because I want to just impress him or anything. It's like his mere presence is enough to make me happy. Besides his cheerful personality always cheers me on whatever I do."

Hana after listening intently at the first answer, looked at his father who is inclining his head a little, brows furrowed.

"Next answer," the man said.

Yohei read the answer, "For me I'd rather be with Sakuragi Hanamichi after all he is the one whom I loved. He was the one I've been with. We trained hard that made me love basketball not just for sport but for finding friends. He is the one who made me believe that I can still pursue my dream, that whatever had happened past is past and I should go on with my life now. I choose Sakuragi Hanamichi because he is kindhearted, though I know some parts of it was act. But if ever that he won't choose me, I just want to say that I'm always here for him, like he was for me as friends."

The crowd was mildly surprised at the answer. The girls are trying to control the tears that are welling up on their eyes. Jennifer is biting her lips to control her choked sobs. _That boy clearly loves my son…_

_Oh… Arigato,_ Hana thought affectionately at the teen who wrote it. And he had a fair idea on who it might be.

"Next." The man said softly after a while, he too is moved by the boy's answer.

"Both, I choose both Amithi Azcarra and Sakuragi Hanamichi. They are the same person after all. I think no one can exist without the other. I mean until he went here in Japan he is Amithi, and until then he became Sakuragi Hanamichi. It's like just having a different name but he's still he. Maybe he was growing up that's why he changed or maybe it's just because he found friends so I choose both. Well, that's what I think. "

"The fourth answer?" the man prompted

"I think I choose to be with Amithi Azcarra; after all he is the real Sakuragi right? He is the one whom you raised as a kid. And I really want to know him and to be with him."

Martie, though he isn't showing it, is not satisfied at the answer. It's as if the boys are just trying to butter them up although they almost had a point on their answers especially the second answer but the boy clearly knows that he is not the perfect one. Hope dispersing, he asked for his nephew to read the last answer.

"Neither,"

Shocked silence rung in the air. _Did I hear it right??_ were all their thought.

The man lifted a questioning brow. _Well.. well.. well_..

_Why? I thought…_ Hana's brows furrowed as he listened intently on the reason.

"I chose neither, because both of them are not true.

He made the identity of Sakuragi Hanamichi to ensure that he'll pass the test, while he made the identity of Amithi Azcarra as someone who is perfect to be the next leader. Both of them are all lies, so I won't choose from any of those two. And I think he just wants to believe that he is all that because he is afraid that if we saw the real him we will not accept him. If I can have a choice, I'd choose the boy who is crying because we lost in Kainan, the boy who said that he liked basketball in the game against Sannoh, the boy who had a face scrunched up because of the pain on his back, and the boy that hugged you when you arrive because I know those were the times when your son showed his true emotions. That's when he felt and showed happiness, sadness, pain, disappointment and love."

Stunned silence filled the hall, fully contemplating the answer.

The man felt a smile tugging at his lips, then breaking the silence he said "There's the answer to your question son," as he watched his son's eyes brimming with years.

"So I guess the perfect groom has been found?" Jennifer asked the two happily.

The boy, eyes starting to go blurry could only nod in agreement. He'd never thought that someone knew him that much. Someone who really knew him, not his façade but his heart.

"Amithi, sweetie," Jennifer called the attention of her only son, and when the aforementioned son turned to look ay her with a happy smile, she give him a suit that one of her bodyguards brought to her upstairs when the answers are still being read, "wear that sweetie."

Hana still trying to hold back the tears asked in a croaked voice, "what for?"

"Because you have to be dressed formally when being engaged," his mother chirped happily.

"E-engaged, n-now?" the teen sputtered.

"Yes, your fiancé is waiting for you downstairs, he's already dressed. Actually the five of them are all dressed, you know, so better get on those suit quickly." The man answered beckoning his wife to go down with him. "We'll wait for you downstairs."

The crowd downstairs is restless. After all the three upstairs didn't tell who is the winner. But they hopes are still up, knowing that their 'bets' can do it. They are talking to each other whom they think has the most perfect answer for the question. Many, of course, choose the last answer but the question is who answered it? Even the Three last remaining members of Sakuragi Gundan don't know which answer was whose.

The five however are very nervous; if they don't think that chewing nails is beneath their coolness they would have done that. But they still have their image to protect, so they just contented themselves in pacing the room, even Rukawa whom in the first time in their lives, they saw raw emotion on his face.

Ayako and Yohei are looking at the five with amusement especially when Mitsui and Sendoh bumped at each other, head first. The five of them are all dressed in black tuxedo and they looked very handsome on it. Haruko is starting to have hearts in her eyes looking at the walking Rukawa.

When the man and wife went downstairs, the people look at them curiously but their face is devoid of any emotions. The man walked straight to Yohei and whispered something in French and the teen answered back happily, pointing discreetly at something or rather someone. The man looked at who he was pointing was and nod slightly a smile tugging at his lips.

After a few minutes, the bedroom door opened to reveal a very handsome red headed young man. The five stopped pacing the room to gaze at their love. Hanamichi is wearing a white tuxedo and a white rose on the button hole and shiny black shoes. His hair is brushed up and he is smiling a little uncertainly, making his face very cute. The boys in the crowd are all preventing themselves from drooling at the redhead who is walking down the stairs and the dimmed lights only added to the effects.

His mother cooed at him for a while saying that '_he'd grown to be a handsome man and had obviously inherited that trait from her_,' only when her husband pried her off from Hana's arm did she stopped cooing.

"Father?" the teen asked, unsaid questions are clear on his eyes.

The man turned and nod to Yohei, a clear signal for him to walk behind someone and push him to his cousin.

The young man stumbled forward, and straightening himself turned and glared at the one who pushed him.

"Somehow, I know you're the one who answered the last question, after all you are the only one who knows me," Hanamichi said amused making the young man looked at him then blinked wondering what the hell is going on. "You're the perfect groom, baka" the teen said marveling at the dumbfounded look at the audience and the handsome player in front of him. He then turned to Mitsui and whispered gratefully "thank you," eyes showing appreciation.

The smile in Mitsui's face said that yes, he understand what the redhead is talking about.

Getting a blue velvet box from his breast pocket, Martie gave it to the dazed young man to give to his son but the latter refused. Frowning, he was about to asked why when the lad put a hand on his own pocket and took out a red velvet box.

"I was about to propose to him," was the clipped reply. He pulled out a simple but elegant ring on the box and carefully put in the hands of the redhead.

"For a stick-up bastard, you sure are prepared," Hanamichi teased while looking at the ring with awe. His hand still held by the young man.

"Do'aho"

"Now, is that a way to talk to your future husband huh, Rukawa? Or should I say Kaede?" the teen said playfully.

The raven-head just snorted in reply though his eyes held so much warm and love for his fiancé.

"Kiisss!" the Sakuragi gundan then cheered. The crowd then followed suit except for Hana's parents who are looking amusedly at their son and his newly-found Koi. Soon the whole room is filled with "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

Hanamichi shifted on his weight uncertainly, the shouts clearly unsettling him. He is after all a virgin, **never been touched never been kissed**. So, blushing furiously, he kissed Ru on the lips hesitantly. Just a light brushing of lips to lips. But it seems the raven-haired boy have other plans, he tilted the chin of the redhead using his left hand while his right hand snaked Hana's slim waist and give him a long, deep and passionate kiss in front of the cheering (and some sulking) crowd.

Ayako shouted "Go, get him Rukawa!" and Hana could distinctly hear Haruko and her friends giggling while Yohei and the three stooges are currently distributing winnings of the one's who had won from the bet.

When he tried to dislodge Rukawa from him, the boy obliged, but only to whisper a soft "I love you, Hana" to his ear then kissed him again.

Heart swelling, he closed his eyes and draped his arms on the boy's neck then kissed back with equal passion. After all, this was a dream come true, he is kissing his long time crush, though he had denied that fact even with himself.

Cheers erupted again from the crowd. Yohei, smiled happily. Ayako winked at Haruko who is sighing in happiness. Jennifer squealed at the scene in front of her, while Martie rubbed his temples willing himself not to faint again.

But the two kissing boys are oblivious to all that. All that mattered is the two of them, doing what they longed to do. In each other's arms.

Well, let's just let the bishounens do their way with each other, ne?

**------------------------------------------------OWARI-------------------------------------------------**

Yey! It's finally finished!!!

–_blinks-_

It isn't?

–_Question marks on the head- _

Oh you want an epilogue! Ok then… here it is.

**Omake:**

"Well then, we better be going." Martie told his son.

"Huh? We are going now?" the boy asked, still dazed from the heart-searing kiss.

"No, sweetie," Jennifer answer shaking her head, "we, that is to mean your father and me, are going to stay in hotel, we know that you want to stay with your friends before we go back to France, so we'll just come back tomorrow to fetch you and Kaede,"

"Ohh, OK," the boy nodded.

The two after bidding the crowd goodbye head to their car when Yohei saw something fall on the ground from his uncle's suit. He picked it up and was about to give it to the man when the heading from one of the papers caught his attention.

**Qualifications of the Perfect Groom for Amithi Azcarra:**

He noticed that his three friends peeked over his shoulders to see what he is reading but he paid no heed to them as he continued scanning the paper.

---------------

Handsome

Has a good posture

Muscular body

Bilingual/Multilingual

Sports-minded

Fit and has a lot of Stamina

Musically inclined (can play musical instruments)

Romantic

Caring

Understanding

Deeply in love with Amithi

**Most important quality:** Really knows Amithi (i.e. someone who knows when Amithi shows the world who he really is)

----------------

"Looks like our friend really found his perfect mate,"

Yohei just smiled at the comment. As he looked at the figure of his cousin sitting on the sofa and arguing with Rukawa, he knew that Noma was right.

888888888888888888888

Yippee!! The fic is finished at last!! It took me almost three months in making this fic, and now it's finished. Yay!

Huh? What do you mean you want more?

Hey, I'm not a fic writing machine, Ok??

All right, all right, geez… Hold your horses' people, and stop glaring at me, will you??

I'll add 1 more Chappie ok, it's entitled (the real) **Epilogue: The Oath Taking (Unsettled Issues Solved)**

Wait for it, ne? Ja!


End file.
